


Nothing's Gonna Stop Us

by yonieminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Yutae and Dojae are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: When Taeyong found out that Sicheng has a boyfriend who's 23 years older than him, he asked his bestfriend, Doyoung to investigate him. Yuta is having a headache when he found out that his youngest son, Jaemin, is in a secret relationship with Jeno. Sicheng envies Mark and Donghyuck's relationship and ends up rebelling.Parents: Taeyong (40) and Yuta (40)Sons: Sicheng (16) and Jaemin (14)Parents: Doyoung (39) and Jaehyun (38)Sons: Donghyuck and Jeno (Fraternal Twins - 14)Kun: Sicheng's boyfriend (39)Mark: Donghyuck's boyfriend (15)*I know that Sicheng and Jaehyun are same age friends but this is fanfiction. Lets just pretend that Jaehyun is older by 19 years.





	1. He's Wearing Pink Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I love family AU fics so I started another one. Also, I came here to write after watching NCT Life Seoul where Yutae and Dojae are like parents taking care of their children (even though Kun is older than Jaehyun and Doyoung is his same age friend). Also... that video where Taeyong is clinging on Yuta's arms in Japan, yes.. I really need to write this. All of my Yutae feels are about to burst.
> 
> So..
> 
> Hope you like it!

 

Yuta is freaking out.

Yuta rarely freaks out but at this moment, he really does. Who wouldn't? When your youngest and most precious baby is having a boyfriend at the age of 14! If Yuta couldn't believe it, what more if Taeyong found out about this? His husband would have a heart attack.

Well....How did Yuta found out?

Here it goes..

 

 

**Flashback**

 

_"Nana, where have you been?" Yuta asked when his youngest came home very late which is unsual. Jaemin goes straight home from school, though and that's what makes it very suspicious._

_"From.. school." Jaemin lied, unable to lift his head up and that's when Yuta knew it. He knew his sons very well._

_"Don't lie." Yuta warned but Jaemin just passed his father to his room. Yuta didn't buy his excuses that he grabbed his son's arm and turned him around, revealing his face and his neck. Yuta then freaked out when he saw a freaking hickey on his son's neck._

_"WHAT IS THAT!?" He pointed at the purple looking bruise. Jaemin tensed up that he covered the bruise with his hand and ran straight to his room without giving any explanation to his father. Yuta stood there dumbfoundedly, closing and opening his mouth to speak in disbelief._

_"Did.. Nana... Oh dear god.."_

 

**End of Flashback**

 

 

So, here is Yuta... Standing in front of his son's locked door. He keeps on knocking it but Jaemin is too stubborn to open up. He got that from him and that's one thing that he surely regret now.

"Nana... have you eaten your dinner already?" Yuta asked in concern but he got no response. He sighed for 711995 times and twists the door knob, ended up getting disappointed again.

"Come on, Nana. Open up. I just want to talk you." Again, no response. He frustratingly pushed his hair back and wiped his face with his hands in annoyance.

"I won't tell your Dad about this. Just open up, I want to see you." He persuaded again and this time it worked when he heard the door knob clicked open. His son's teary eyes showed up cutely and he just want to kiss his son's forehead right now.

"Really?" He asked. "You won't tell Dad?"

"I won't. Just let me in."

"Okay."

 

 

 

 

"Jeno..." The said boy looked at his brother and raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Sorry to say this but you're ugly."

"We're twins, Hyuck."

"Yeah.. fraternal one. That's why I'm so happy that I didn't got your DNA."

"Whatever. Go suck Mark's face then."

"That's a hyung for you."

"Whatever."

 

Jaehyun, being the cool Dad he is, carefully listened to his twin sons' conversation. He is the only one who knew everything about the teenagers' relationships.

 

When he found out about Donghyuck's relationship with Mark, he pretended that he didn't know it until his son found out. Donghyuck isn't really good in hiding secrets just like him and it's still a mystery on how Doyoung still didn't know about this. He talked to his son about his relationship and told him that it's okay to fall in love as long as they keep their grades up and stop being too intimate. He doesn't like PDA's that much.

 

In Jeno's case, it's a lot more different. Being the closest to him, Jeno opened up to Jaehyun about his long time crush, who is coincidentally Doyoung's bestfriend's son, Jaemin. At first he was shocked to know that he has a crush on Taeyong's son, thinking that it's Sicheng but then feels dumb when he realized that Taeyong and Yuta also have another son, which is the same age as his twins.

Jeno keeps on asking for advices from him. Even though he knew that Jeno is still young to be in a relationship, he still help him in courting Jaemin. 

 

"What the-" Jaehyun snapped out from his reminiscing moments when he heard his husband from the door. "What are you two doing?" 

Jaehyun ran to meet him but stepped back when he saw that deathly glare from him. "And you... where have you been? Are you fully aware that your sons are literally catfighting inside our house?" 

That... Jaehyun didn't expect that. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yukkuri.. Dinner's ready!" Taeyong called out from the kitchen. Yuta immediately went down from the stairs to help his husband in setting the table. 

"Where are Sicheng and Nana?" Taeyong asked his husband but he only answers with a shrug. 

"Nana is about to go down from his room.. well, Sicheng.. I don't know where he is. I already texted him but he's still not home yet." 

"I'll call him." Taeyong said as he grabbed his phone and dialled his eldest son's number. 

After the third ring, the call was finally answered but what he didn't expect is the voice of someone he didn't know. 

" _Hello?_ " 

"Sicheng? Where are you?"

 _"Who is this?_ " 

"Your Dad?"

" _Shit_." And he hangs up. Taeyong looked at his phone in disbelief. 

 

 

 


	2. Birds Are Chirping But The Cows Are Mooing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback: The time when Yuta and Doyoung were both pregnant.  
> Present Time: Doyoung is so stressed.

 

_Taeyong couldn't help but to stare at Yuta's butt. Even though his husband is already in his sixth month of pregnancy, Yuta's butt would always looks so wonderful. But contrary to his husband, Yuta is suffering from all of his fetish. For three months, Taeyong had been touching his butt not only after shower, when he woke up, setting the table and feeding their almost two years old son, Sicheng, but also publicly where they were out for shopping or buying some groceries. This makes Yuta want him to stop because it's embarassing._

_"Yukkuri?" Taeyong called out from their room. He's been dressing Sicheng after taking him for a bath, the little boy couldn't stop squirming from his hold. "I need a hand!"_

_Pregnant Yuta goes to their room with a towel in his hands. Taeyong smiled after seeing his husband who looked so beautiful with a bobby pin clipping his hair. "Can you get the powder? Sicheng is really naughty." Taeyong asked that made Yuta raised his eyebrow. Why? Because getting the powder requires bending down to reach it. Yuta all knew what is Taeyong up to._

_"I'll hold Sicheng and you'll get the powder. I can't bend down with this bump." He smirked when he saw Taeyong's pout. He picked his little Sicheng from Taeyong's hold and let Taeyong do what he asked for._

_Yuta watched his husband's back, snickering at how flat Taeyong's butt can be. His baby watching their parents like a live cartoon show, pointed at his father's butt and let out a cute giggle. "Ddung ddungie". Sicheng blurted out that made Yuta laughed so hard. Taeyong looked back at his husband and baby, feeling a bit betrayed on how his husband played him._

 

 

_"Dons.." Jaehyun called while cooking some meal for them both. Doyoung, who's incredibly big for a seven months, looked at his husband and frowned._

_"What?"_

_"Are you okay? You're kinda grumpy these days." Jaehyun asked worriedly. He turned the stove in low flame just to let the food simmer on the pot and walked towards his husband. He plumped down the sofa and snuggled close to him while rubbing his huge belly._

_"Your children are so alive. They keep on kicking me. How can I not be grumpy?" Doyoung leaned on his husband's touch. Jaehyun pecked his husband's neck and whispered on his ear. "Well, they are humans too that's why they are alive. What do you expect, bunny?"_

_With the sudden call of his nickname, he knew what Jaehyun is up to. He trailed his fingers down his husband's thigh and pinched his skin, earning a loud cry from his mouth. "Stop being so horny. I'm fucking seven months pregnant with twins, Jung Jaehyun!" He muttered under his gritting teeth. Doyoung isn't quite grumpy but really grumpy at all!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

" _Shit_." Taeyong looked at his phone in disbelief. He turn around to face his husband who's currently eating with Jaemin beside him. He looked back at his phone and then glanced back at his husband and his youngest son before he goes back to his seat.

"I called Sicheng and someone who's not our son answered it for him." Taeyong told them, never leaving his phone from his hand.

"Then who answered it?" Yuta watched his husband gulp his water in one shot. "I don't know! He just swore at me and hang up!"

"Maybe you dialled a wrong number." Yuta took another bite on his meat.

"I surely dialled Sicheng's number! It's registered here. God! What if something happens to our son!?" Taeyong pulled his hair and slumped his elbows on the table. Yuta isn't wrong about Taeyong's reactions, though. He really might get a heart attack if he panicked more.

"Relax, Tae. Maybe SIcheng is hanging out with his friends and he forgot to tell us. Just wait for him to go back later. If he didn't go home by eleven, that's the tme that we should call the police." Taeyong doesn't understand how calm Yuta can be when one of their sons were missing. But what Taeyong didn't know is that Yuta is internally freaking out. He just needs to stay calm to help his husband.

"Fine."

"Also.. Nana will clean the dishes. Right, Nana?" The said teenager looked at his father in disbelief. In return, Yuta eyed him to say yes so the boy just forcely nods his head. Just for his freaking peace of mind that he won't tell his Dad about his relationship with Jeno.

"Really? Nana will wash the dishes? That's so.. un-Nana."

 

 

 

 

 "Dons.." Doyoung looked up to see his husband looking at him so dearly. He rolled his eyes in response but he walked closer to his husband and sat on his lap. "What do you want?" He asked, circling his arms on his husband's neck.

"A kiss? I actually miss you right now." Jaehyun said then puckered his lips for a kiss. Doyoung placed his hand on his husband's lips to push it away from him. Jaehyun felt so disappointed and dropped his husband on the floor by standing up.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? JUNG JAEHYUN!??"

The cool Dad of the house didn't respond and locked himself on their bathroom door.

"Oh come on! You're being overdramatic again!" Doyoung said, making sure that Jaehyun can still hear him inside. He gave up persuading his husband to open up (not that he knocked, he just literally used his mouth) and go to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

"Geez. I'm going to cook. Suit yourself in there, Jung."

 

 

 

"HEY!" Doyoung swore he had enough for this day. He deeply sighed again and walked towards the living room where his twins were fighting again. "What is it now?"

"Donghyuck stole my chips and changed the channel that I'm watching!" Jeno tattled to his father but Donghyuck shook his head in disagreement.

"I was the one who came here first! I just used the bathroom and when I came back you're watching a different channel now!" Donghyuck exclaimed loudly, giving Doyoung another headache. The mother of the household couldn't help but to take a deep breath and give his children the ~~best~~ smile ever.

"Jeno.. Donghyuck..." The twins looked up to their father. "GO TO YOUR ROOMS, NOW!" Doyoung shouted making the two flinch from his voice. The two immediately did what they were told and Doyoung went back to the kitchen to make their dinner peacefully... or isn't.

 

 

 

Doyoung sighed again when he felt a hand snaking his waist. He turned his head around only to be kissed by his husband on his cheek.

"Relax, Bunny. You're so stressed today."

"Well, you started it."

"That's why I'm ending it." Jaehyun forcely turned him around and kissed his husband hungrily. Doyoung let out a shriek and was later replaced by a moan when he felt his husband's hands trailing down his butt.

"We.. can't.. do.. it.. he-" Doyoung managed to say while Jaehyun is still nipping his bottom lip. For safe play, Jaehyun turned the stove off and carried his husband, bridal style to their room.

"Jae.. what about the twins? They'll be hungry."

"There's a leftover inside the fridge. They can reheat it if they wanted to." Doyoung was about to protests again but was shut by his husband when he was thrown on their bed.

He realized after all these years, nothing can stop a horny Jaehyun afterall.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a shitty chapter title indeed.


	3. It's Raining Cats and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin is such a supportive brother, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda busy these days but I freaking finally have a day off now!!!! Please enjoy this update. :)

 

" _Shit._ " Kun muttered when he heard the word 'Dad' coming from the other line. He pushed the red button and almost swore again when he saw his boyfriend coming to his way. Sicheng, who's busy buying some foods for them, noticed the strange actions his boyfriend is acting afterwards.

"What happened?" He asked, giving the bottle of cola to him. Kun shook his head and mouthed nothing to his boyfriend. Instead of answering to his question honestly, he pulled him closer to his body and wrapped his arms on the younger's shoulders.

"I just miss you so much. We haven't got a real date due to my work."

"I miss you too, hyung. I just want to spend the whole day with you." Sicheng replied, looking at his older boyfriend sweetly.

"But your parents might get mad if you ditched your school. I can't let you do that. Okay? Promise me, Sicheng!" Kun brushed his boyfriend's hair from his forehead and pinched his cheek. Sicheng let out a cute giggle that Kun cannot stop fanboying over. He moved his boyfriend to face him and leaned closer to give him a one sweet kiss. Both hearts were like fireworks, exploding from all the love that they're feeling right now. If only Kun was just a year older than him, then it will be so perfect.

 

He cannot take advantage of the situation. Even though Sicheng is his boyfriend, Kun is aware that the younger is still a minor. He couldn't let himself be jailed due to the younger's age, though. So he pulled back from the kiss and caressed his boyfriend's cheeks before patting his thigh.

"It's a bit late now. You should head home."

"Can you give me one last kiss before we part ways?" Kun couldn't say no to this.

 

 

 

 

Once Sicheng got home, he gulped when all eyes are on him. His fathers' hands were on their chest, tapping their feet on the floor, waiting for his explanations. Sicheng sat down on the sofa, his legs closed in guilt while biting his lips. His brother, Nana, watched him suffer.

"Care to explain who answered my call and swore at me?" Now, Sicheng is a bit confused. He doesn't know what they're talking about. He looked at his brother and he gave him the _look_. That's when Sicheng found out.

"Oh.. uh... that's my friend. He's my partner in our next project." He lied but Taeyong didn't buy it.

"Project? At nearly ten in the evening?" Taeyong's brow raised, earning a pout from his eldest son. Yuta sighed deeply and ended the conversation since both were so stressed and tired to continue. It will only lead to arguments if he didn't cut it out. "Lets stop and just go to sleep. We will discuss this tomorrow morning. Okay? Sicheng, wash up and brush your teeth. You too, Nana." Yuta commanded his sons and the two of them followed. "You, Mr. Lee, go to bed and I'll give you massage. Is that okay?"

Taeyong, being a whipped husband he is, also followed his husband's orders.

 

 

 

That morning came and Taeyong woke up early to prepare his family some breakfast to eat. A simple ham and egg will do and he toasts some bread to match. Yuta followed his husband and he made him a coffee to make him calm and relax. This is the time that he promised that he will confront his son about last night.

"Tae.. just calm down. Okay? Your son is still sleeping upstairs. Don't get too stressed." Yuta said as he backhugged his husband who's still frying the eggs. Taeyong leaned on his touches and felt more relax when Yuta rubbed his abdomen.

"I just don't want Sicheng to have boyfriend at such young age."

"You can't control our sons' love life. Also, we became a couple at that age too." Yuta said and he actually made a point. Taeyong is just too over protective to his sons maybe because he doesn't want them to grow up fast. He still wants to treat them as his babies even when they got their own children. Yuta knew what he feels too since he's also their father but he thought of his sons' mentality that at this age, they just need moral support from their parents.

"Dad?" Both Yuta and Taeyong turned their heads around to see Jaemin rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Good morning, Nana. How was your sleep?" Yuta's motherly side showed up and kissed his youngest in his forehead. Being a growing teenager, he felt so shy whenever his father is doing this affection to him. Taeyong knew what it feels like and he teases his son more by patting his butt and carry him like a five years old Nana.

"DAD! PUT ME DOWN!" Jaemin protested and Taeyong laughed at his son's embarassed face. Yuta took the initiative to turn the stove off when the eggs were finally cooked in the frying pan. "Lets go eat~" Yuta sang and placed the cooked egg on the plate.

 

 

 

Sicheng was the last one who got up from his bed. He silently took one egg and one ham to eat and made himself a hot chocolate to drink. He looked at his parents who were busy chatting about his Uncle Doyoung and Uncle Jaehyun's problems then looked down when he felt his Dad's gaze towards him.

"So.. care to explain now?" Sicheng never gulped so much like this before. He took a sip on his hot chocolate and coughed when he drank it without blowing. Nana patted his back for help and offered him a water to clear off his throat.

"Hyung has a boyfriend." That... Sicheng didn't expect that info to be spilled. Both Taeyong and Yuta spat the coffee they were drinking at each other and both were soaking on each other's mess.

"HE HAS WHAT!?" Taeyong asked to clarify. Sicheng threw a death glare at his brother but Nana just shrugged it off. "He has a boyfriend and his name is Qian Kun." Jaemin answered earning a pinch on his thigh from his brother.

"Qian Kun? Sounds like he's a Chinese?" Yuta said and helped Taeyong to wipe off all the coffee he spat on his face.

"I don't care if he's Chinese or not. Lee Sicheng, you are grounded." Sicheng's eyes widen and stood up to protest. But his father's words are his words and he will keep it as long as he lifted it. Sicheng threw a fit and looked at his Papa for help. Yuta couldn't do anything about this since it's Taeyong's serious words that we're talking about here and he doesn't have any power to lift it up.

 "Papa.. Dad.."

"No laptops, no phones and tablets. You need to focus on your studies first and mark your grades high before I lift it up." Taeyong said seriously and even Nana was afraid of his father's words. _What if he also found out about my relationship with Jeno? Glad that Sicheng hyung didn't know anything about it. Only Papa._ He thought and gulped so much saliva too.

Yuta knew that this time will come. He doesn't support Taeyong's strict policy but he kinda agree to it. It's much safer for him and for Nana to stay at home rather than going out in the evening without permission. That hickey on Nana's neck is still freaking him out until today.

"WHY ARE YOU SO UNFAIR!" Sicheng cried and went straight up to his room.

 

Jaemin looked at his parents and smiled at them. Taeyong looked back and he let out a warning that made Yuta and Jaemin gulp again.

"Don't ever betray me. Okay? You know what I can do when I became mad."

The thought of no phone, strict curfew and no communication from Jeno made Jaemin shiver. As for Yuta, he can't take a month without watching anime and a month of no sex. Taeyong is quite scary when he said those words seriously. Both Jaemin and Yuta looked at each other and smiled. The two familiar healing smiles that no one could top. 

 

_Papa, better not betray me or else I'll turn you down._

_Nana, be careful on what you say cause I'll be the one who will strangle your neck._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a title not really related to the chapter.  
> Can you suggest some chapter names? :)
> 
> Also.. KUUUUN!!!!!! <3


	4. Not A Piece of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun's cooking solved everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm kinda busy these past few days and I was unable to update my fics. Now that I have two days rest day, I took this opportunity to make this chapter. :D  
> Hope you like this! <3

 

"Mark hyung ~" The said 15 years old boy turned his head around only to be met by the smiling sunshine. Even though his eyes were blinding from the brightness, he can never look away from the beautiful creature behind him. He smiled back, knowing that this will make his sunshine smile even more brighter.

"Do you want this? Dad cooked this for me and he told me that I should share this to you too." Donghyuck said as he gave his lunch box to his older boyfriend. "He adores you so much." He continued.

"What's inside of this?" Mark looked at the box curiously and opened it revealing three slices of kimbap and a spicy tteokbokki on the other divider. "This looks so delicious."

"Daddy is a chef, of course it's delicious. It's just.. he seldom cook inside the house since Appa cooks for us." Donghyuck remembers on how they ate left over food last night since their parents were busy doing something. The horror in the twins eyes stucked when they saw their parents naked on the slightly opened door.

"So he cooks when there's occasion?"

"Yes. But I forced him to cook since they owe us a favor after we just reheat the food last night." Donghyuck's voice is barely audible but his boyfriend just nods his head. He took a piece of kimbap to his mouth and his eyes grew wide when he started to chew the food.

"This is so great!" Mark exclaimed and grabbed another slice of kimbap to eat. Donghyuck happily watched his boyfriend eat and he took the initiative to wipe the stains on the corner of his lips.

 

 

 

 

Jaemin is watching the couple far away. He looked back at his watch again, only to get disappointed at his boyfriend. He took a deep sigh and zipped open his bag to grab his book and just read instead.

A few minutes passed and someone tapped his shoulder. He turn around to find Jeno's infamous eye smile. Jaemin sometimes wondered if Jeno and Donghyuck were really twins due to their differences but the similarity of their bright smiles made him somehow believed that they are indeed siblings.

"Dad found out that Sicheng hyung is dating Kun hyung. I'm scared if Dad finds out about us. Papa already knew it and glad that he's still keeping the secret from Dad but I know, someday, he'll spill it out." Jeno sat beside his anxious boyfriend and gave him a comforting hug.

"Don't worry about that. Dad is an avid supporter of our relationship." Jeno said, trying to calm Jaemin down.

"I can't help it. Dad is so scary. He banned everything like phone, laptop, any gadgets that Sicheng hyung will use and he even gave him curfew."

"We just need to be very careful. Okay? We'll date inside the campus and then you need to go home early just to not give them any suspicions." Jeno let out a plan and Jaemin seems to disagree with it.

"But that's difficult."

"But that's the only way since your brother is still banned. Your Dad and your Papa's eyes are on you." Jaemin sighed. Jeno is right. They really need to be careful since his Sicheng hyung will also plot revenge on him someday. Not only his parents' eyes were on him but also his brother's.

"I'm so scared."

"Don't be. I'm always here for you. Okay?" Jeno plants a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. Jaemin somehow felt relieved.

 

 

 

 

 

"Bunny ~" Doyoung's eyes lit up when he saw the love of his life outside his office. He knew that his husband is so clingy now after all the activities they had done last night. He opened the door, let him in and Jaehyun naturally sat on his favorite place.

"I made a lunch for you." Jaehyun placed the lunch box on his desk and Doyoung's mouth became watery when he opened the box. He missed his husband's cooking skills so much and seeing it in front of him makes him so happy. Simple meals were made but those simple meals are 100% beyond simple as long as it's made from his husband's hands.

"You didn't go to work today?" Doyoung took a mouthful of spicy rice cake in his mouth. His eyes lits up at the taste and he's sure that he wants more of it.

"Nah, I took a half shift today. Someone relieved me since I made a new recipe for the restaurant. That's my incentive." Jaehyun said and watched his husband eat well.

"It's so delicious. Did you pack the twins some of these?" Jaehyun nods and smiled. "Of course. Donghyuck asked me to make these."

"Glad that he asked." Jaehyun reached out a napkin to wipe his husband's stain on the corner of his lips and chin. He just love to watch his husband eating his food.

 

 

"Taeyong hyung is asking me a favor." Doyoung starts to clean up. "He asked me to investigate Sicheng's boyfriend."

"Taeyong hyung is such an over protective father. Why don't he just trust his son and stop meddling on his relationship?" Jaehyun helps his husband in packing up.

"That's because he still sees them as his babies. I understand him, though. If I were in his position, I will be very mad if I saw our twins dating." This statement of his husband made Jaehyun gulp. Of course his husband doesn't even know about it. His sons' love lives now depends on him.

"Y-yeah." Jaehyun closed the discussion since he doesn't want to talk about it. If his husband found out that he already knew then he'll be sleeping on the couch forever.

 

 

"Well, thank you for the food babe. I appreciate it a lot." Doyoung placed a peck on his husband's lips and tapped his butt. Jaehyun smirked at the sudden actions and returned the tap a little harder with a meaningful wink. Doyoung blushed but then being Doyoung, he just rolled his eyes to hide his embarassment ~~and excitement.~~

"See you later bunny." Jaehyun puckered his lips and gave him a flying kiss. Once he closed the door, Doyoung returned the flying kiss and squealed like a teenager. 

 _Jaehyun is always horny. I like it._ He thought and skipped to his chair with a happy smile.

 


	5. You Left The Faucet Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback: Taeyong got love at first sight. Jaehyun's persistence to get his bunny.  
> Present: Mark and Donghyuck's relationship got busted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been asking myself on what is happening to me since my chapter titles aren't really that related to the chapter. Anyways, I miss Yutae and Dojae and I'm so happy that there are a lot of Yutae writers now. :D
> 
> All hail Yutae, Dojae, Markhyuck, WinKun and Nomin! <3

 

_"Hyung, what are you looking at?" Doyoung swore he didn't go to school just to see his bestfriend and hyung drooling over something. He's such a good looking boy indeed but what he's doing now is such a turn off. "Also wipe that drool of yours. Disgusting."_

_"I can't believe it Dons.." Doyoung frowned, not understanding what this hyung is saying. "I just saw an angel." And typical Doyoung just rolled his eyes instead. What a nonsense?_

_"Are you sick, hyung? Do you want to go to the clinic?" He asked, touching the older's forehead, neck and even slapped him lightly but the other just stood there, staring into something... or someone. He followed his eyes around and saw a boy (maybe the same age as his hyung but he looks foreign), sitting on the table, reading a manga while sipping on his drink. He looked back at his best friend and all he can see is his eyes with full of hearts._

_"Why don't you just go over there and ask his name or something instead of looking dork like this?" He slapped the older's arm, making him wake up. "But I can't just do it like that. He looks so unreal, so beautiful, so...angelic. I can't approach him like that. I might trip or someth-"_

_"HYUNG! You're okay! You're handsome and most of all not dumb... okay, a little bit but not dumb enough to fool yourself in front of him. Just go to him, ask his name and befriend him. I think he's new here since I knew most of the students here and I think he doesn't have enough friends." Taeyong sighed deeply, feeling thankful to have a best friend like him. He looked back again at the angel on the bench and then back to his best friend. "Is my face okay?"_

_"You're very much okay, hyung. Go get your man!" Taeyong followed and Doyoung watched everything from the way his best friend tapped the boy's shoulder to the boy's confusing look at his Taeyong hyung until both were smiling and his Taeyong hyung got the courage to sit in front of the boy. Doyoung doesn't want to admit but he's proud of his hyung's fast antics on getting someone to date with. He got this boy so fast in his hands._

 

 

 

_"Hyung!" Doyoung swore loudly when he was startled by the freshman behind him. He looked at him with his deadly glare and the freshman pouted, making Doyoung feel slightly guilty. "I was just joking, hyung."_

_"Well that joke isn't funny. Seriously, stop doing that!" He scolded the boy. Doyoung watched him shift beside him and offer a bottle of juice to drink._

_"What's that for?" He asked coldly._

_"A drink for you to drink?" The other said in a sarcastic tone._

_"Seriously, Jaehyun?" The younger sighed, giving up on the other's stubborness. How come the other still don't know his motives yet? Even his Taeyong hyung knew what Jaehyun wants to do to him and even helped him. Doyoung is the most naive person ever and it slightly hurts Jaehyun but he doesn't show it._

_"Hyung, I've been courting you since last month."_

_"You're courting me!?" Doyoung asked in surprised. He doesn't even know it and felt so dumb. So that's why Jaehyun brought him to Lotte World with just the two of them! Also, Jaehyun bought him a lot of chocolates during valentines day even though it's his birthday! Jaehyun also always give him snacks whenever he sees him and even gave him a cute bunny stuff toy with the excuses that toy looks like him._

_"Jae.."_

_"It's okay. I'm so used to it." Jaehyun can't hide his disappointment to the older but he still smiled and took the other's hand. "Now that you know, I will make it much better and sweeter!"_

_Doyoung couldn't say no to this. He loves the attention that he's giving him anyways._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mark and Donghyuck were walking out on the sidewalk, holding hands and laughing at each other's jokes. People who passed by them looked at them with full of adoration for their cuteness and sweetness to each other. Lingering their time together, Mark took the opportunity to sneak his hand on his boyfriend's waist and kiss his entire lips publicly.

"Hyung.. we're... in... public..." Donghyuck said in between the kisses. Mark doesn't care anyways whether they're in public or in private as long as he showed his love for his sunshine, everything is perfect. He tighten the hold on his waist and pulled the younger a bit closer to him. Kissing Donghyuck's entire being makes his heart burst like a firework. Sparks fly, if that's the case. He loves it so much and it's so addicting.

Once they had enough, they looked at each other's eyes and were mesmerized by their beauty. Their souls were attracted to each other, magnetically. They can't even let each other go. Clingy as what it looks like and both doesn't bother anyways. They love it even more.

"Hyung.." Donghyuck whispered softly making Mark's ears burn. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hyuckie."

.

.

.

"Donghyuck?" And that's the time where they finally let go with each other. Donghyuck looked at the intruder and it was no other than... his Yuta samcheon.

The younger faced him and bowed his head to pay respect to the elder. Mark did the same thing but a bit confused on who is the other man. Donghyuck looked at his lover and back to his Yuta samcheon, who's quite not amused.

Yuta didn't hesitate but to pull the younger away from his boyfriend just to confront him.

"Who is that guy? Why are you both kissing in public?" He interrogates making the younger gulp.

"H-he's Mark.... my boyfriend."

"Does your parents know about this?" Donghyuck shook his head and Yuta closed his eyes, head ache coming its way.

"But Dad knew it. Only Appa doesn't know everything." Now, Yuta's eyes widen. _Jaehyun knew, huh? So he also knew about Jeno and Jaemin's?_

"That's Doyoung. Understandable. But Jaehyun? Does your father also knew about Jeno and Jaemin's?" Now, it's time for Donghyuck to grew his eyes wide too. _Yuta samcheon already knew about Jeno and Jaemin!?_ Donghyuck nods and Yuta did the same.

"Okay, I'll keep this as a secret too. Just be careful okay? Your Appa is always here on this street, wandering around." Donghyuck thank all heavens above. Yuta bid the two a farewell and even warned Mark to take care of the younger.

 

"And please, refrain from giving each other a hickey! That's scary. You both are too young to do that!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been listening to Melanie Martinez's Soap and that's where I got that chapter title. :D


	6. We'll Be A Perfect Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback: Sicheng was born  
> Present: Sicheng snapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addicted to Melanie Martinez's songs these days. Better expect that my other future chapters are from Melanie's songs. 
> 
> This time, it's from Dollhouse. :D

 

_Taeyong can't stop pacing back and forth. How to **calm** down? That word doesn't exist in his vocabulary. He looked back at his wrist watch and then to the door. "What took them so long?"_

_Doyoung and Jaehyun watched the older getting anxious. They tried to persuade him to sit and relax but he's too nervous to follow them. They're too tired to lift up the mood of the nervous 'soon to be father'._

_"Hyung, Yuta hyung just came there only for an hour. You can't expect him to give birth that fast." Doyoung said, also getting stressed. He looked at his fiance and Jaehyun just pulled him closer to comfort him._

_"I can't... I.."_

_"Hyung, we know you're really nervous right now. That's normal since your husband is there without you by his side. But can you please calm down a little? Seeing you like that makes us stressed out too."  Jaehyun snapped and this is the time when Taeyong finally followed his friends. He sat beside Doyoung, rested his head on his hands and prayed silently that Yuta and his baby will be okay._

 

_After another hour, a loud cry was heard from the other door. Taeyong immediately stood up from where he is sitting and tried his best to peek what's going on inside the delievery room._

_He was about to fall when the Doctor opened the door without a warning. Good thing that Doyoung and Jaehyun were there to catch him or else, his butt is on the floor right now._

_"I'm so sorry Mr. Lee." The Doctor panicked but Taeyong shook his head and told her that he's fine. "The baby was delievered at 1:27 PM. It's a healthy baby boy. He's also a carrier like your husband." Taeyong couldn't help but to tear up. He's finally a father and all of his wishes finally came true! He hugged Doyoung and Jaehyun tightly and the two were smiling at the news._

_"How about my Yuta?" Taeyong turned his head around and asked the Doctor._

_"He's alright. We're just cleaning him up. He'll be at his room after an hour." The three of them thanked the Doctor and she left. Taeyong couldn't stop his tears from flowing._

_"Hi there baby!" Taeyong cooed when he saw the beautiful baby boy squirming at the nursery bed. He looks so little and precious that Taeyong wants to hold him now._

_"He looks like you, hyung." Doyoung said as he looked at the baby's eyes._

_"He kinda looks like Yuta hyung." Jaehyun disagreed as he pointed out the baby's face shape._

_Taeyong looked at the two and then at his baby and he quite agree to Doyoung that the baby does really look like him. First borns were always have the 'father's side's face ' anyway.  
_

 

_"Do you already have a name for him?" Jaehyun asked since Yuta and Taeyong hadn't really talked about the baby's name even during Yuta's pregnancy to them. Maybe they already talked about it in private but they never shared it to their friends.  
_

_"Yuta told me that he wanted it to be unique and very foreign. Since I'm Korean and he's Japanese, he told me that he wants a Chinese name."_

_"Wow. Unique." Doyoung's robotic tone made the two chuckle. "Then what did you two named him?"_

_"Sicheng."_

_"Where did you found it?"_

_"I don't know to Yuta. I think he googled it."_

 

* * *

 

 

"Yuta!" The said Japanese man, who's watering the plants early in the morning, turned his head to see his husband walking towards him. He frowned when he saw him getting frustrated. 

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Sicheng's clothes aren't here!" Now that's the time where Yuta panicked. He ran straight to their son's room, only to find an empty closet. 

"Fucking shit." He pulled out his phone and tried to dial his son's number. But when he heard a ring inside his room, Yuta panicked again. 

"HE LEFT HIS PHONE HERE! LEE TAEYONG OH MY GOD!" 

"I'll call Doyoung."

"Why?" 

"He told me about Sicheng's boyfriend." Yuta eyed him in disbelief. "Maybe that's the reason why he ranaway! You're freaking stalking his boyfriend!"

"I didn't..." Yuta glared at him that made Taeyong raised his hands in defeat. "Okay.. I asked Doyoung! But the only info that I know is that he's a Chinese and his name is Qian Kun which is I already know!" Yuta massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed in disappointment. "Taeyong..."

"Okay! I'm sorry! It's my fault!"

"Lift up the ban."

"What?"

"I SAID FUCKING LIFT UP THE BAN!" It's rare to see Yuta yell at him but Taeyong understood. He fucked up, his son snapped and now he ran away. He nods his head slightly and Yuta dialled someone in his phone. "Hello Dons?"

" _Yes, hyung_?"

"If you follow Kun, can you tell me the full details? Don't tell Taeyong. He's might do something stupid." He glared at his husband again and Taeyong looks like a kicked puppy.

" _Okay hyung. I'll try my very best_." Doyoung said from the other line.

He watched his husband's soft expression and gave him a sweet peck on his lips.

"I know that you're overprotective for our kids but this is too much. They're still young and they need guidance and support from us, Yongie." Taeyong nods his head, feeling guilty from what he had done. Yuta leans in again, gave him another peck on his lips and smiled at him. 

"It will be okay."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D O L L H O U S E... I see things that nobody else sees... ;)


	7. Step By Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback: Taeyong is teaching Sicheng how to walk.  
> Present: Taeyong stops Sicheng from walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is my only option to release my inner anger from the previous fic that I read. (Mate by F2of95line) Taeyong is such an asshole in that fic and I need a fluff one to make me smile (don't get me wrong... I FREAKING LOVE THAT FIC. IT'S JUST THAT I'M EMOTIONALLY WRECKED BY TAEYONG HURTING YUTA THERE).
> 
> Okay, there.. I said it. Enjoy!

 

_Yuta captures **everything**. _

_From the way Sicheng first smiled, the way Sicheng learned how to say his and Taeyong's name, the way Sicheng's first tooth grow and the way Taeyong helped Sicheng on his first steps. Yuta cooed at his father and son, watching them with a happy smile and flattering heart._

_"Okay Sicheng, you can do it baby!" Taeyong said while holding Sicheng's body._

_"Start with your right foot..." Even though Sicheng can't fully understand his father, Sicheng did stepped on his right foot first. Yuta saw it and cheered his son again, feeling proud of his son's first achievement._

_"Very good son.. now with your left." As instructed by his father, Sicheng stepped his left foot forward, making a progress on his walking. Yuta counted every steps that he made. And in every steps, he makes sure that it's all captured on his camera._

_"Sicheng is such a smart boy. He learned so fast!" Yuta exclaimed in happiness and Taeyong couldn't help but to agree._

_"Of course. He's our baby. Our smart little Sicheng." He kissed his son on his cheek and little Sicheng finally got his balance. He can stand up without his father's hold (but with Taeyong's arms to catch him) and took his father's first lesson to step his right food forward first._

_"TAE! HE'S ALREADY WALKING!" Yuta's eyes widen, feeling so proud. Taeyong shed a tear on how happy he is._

 

* * *

 

 

"TAE! I FINALLY FOUND WHERE THIS QIAN KUN IS LIVING!" Yuta shouted from their room where he is fixing the bed, the routine he always do every morning. Taeyong looked up from the stairs and sighed. His husband can just talk to him when he goes down or while they were eating. He doesn't need to shout. 

"FINE YUTA! JUST GO DOWN HERE!" He shouted back, turning off the stove and putting the cooked eggs on the plate. "CAN YOU ALSO PLEASE KNOCK ON NANA'S ROOM? BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"OKAY!"

 

 

They were eating at the dining table when the door slammed opened. The three of them looked at the door and stood up upon seeing Sicheng storming to his room. "Is that hyung?" Nana asked. Taeyong and Yuta rushed to their son's room.

"Sicheng?" Yuta called as he opened the door. He's quite shocked and thankful that he didn't locked it but also worried when he heard his son's cries.

"Are you okay, son?" It's Taeyong's turn to speak and the parents entered their son's room without permission. Sicheng wiped his cheeks, sat up and faced his parents. Yuta and Taeyong sat with their son in the middle.

"I...I'm sorry... Dad... Papa.." Sicheng said and snuggled on Yuta's chest. "I'm so sorry that I ran away from you." 

"Sicheng.."

"Kun is right. I shouldn't do it." Sicheng said while in a sobbing mess. He couldn't control his tears most especially when he feels so guilty from all the things that he had done yesterday. "He told me to go back. I wouldn't want to. I was so jealous of my other friends having a boyfriend. They looked so happy and proud but you guys... you guys don't want it that makes me ranaway. I don't wanna go back to be honest."

"Please, don't." Taeyong said, his voice showing full of fears. He doesn't want to see his son running away from him. He couldn't. 

"I won't Dad. I will not do it anymore. I promise." Sicheng turned to his Dad and hugged him. Taeyong felt relieved and happy that his son is finally here with them again. He learned a lesson here but the best lesson that he learned is that his son loves him no matter what. "Just give me and Kun a permission to be happy. I love him very much, Dad.. Papa." Taeyong and Yuta looked at each other and nodded their head in agreement. They already talked about this before anyways.

 

 

"I was being so selfish that I didn't thought of your happiness." Taeyong said and tried his best to control his tears. Yuta watched his father and son again while Nana watched them from the door. 

"I'm sorry Sicheng." 

"I'm sorry too, Dad."

"I love you, Son."

"I love you too, Dad."

 

"You three are so sappy. The breakfast is cold now. Can we eat?" Nana snapped and the three of them laughed at the youngest. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the mistakes. I made this fic for only 10 minutes.


	8. Floating In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback: Doyoung finally answered Jaehyun's prayers.  
> Present: Jaehyun prays that Doyoung will keep his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a Yutae writing spree but I'm an updating a Dojae chapter. :D

 

_Jaehyun carefully placed the bouquet of roses he bought from the flower shop nearby. It's valentines day and his birthday too but he rather celebrate the hearts day with the most special person in his heart than his own special day._

_He looked at his watch and sat on the sofa, nervously biting his lip and tapping his foot. What if Doyoung ditched him? That's what he's afraid of._

_Only a minute left for the clock turns five and Jaehyun can't stop his heartbeats so fast. He looked at the window then at the door, hoping that the bunny looking teenager will appear anytime soon. He always pray to Heavens out there that this day will be successful._

_The clock already strikes three and Jaehyun is getting worried. Doyoung never comes in late whatever happens. He looked at the window again, tears are starting to form in his eyes._

 

_Five minutes gone by and he finally gave up. He was about to stand up from where he is sitting when Doyoung appeared from the door, full of sweat and make up smudges on his collar. He looks so exhausted and haggard making Jaehyun chuckle._

_"I-I'm so-sorry.. I'm late." Doyoung panted, grasping for some air to breathe. Doyoung possibly ran and it's a big deal for Jaehyun because Doyoung never runs._

_"It's okay. Seeing you here in front of me is enough to make my day complete." Jaehyun showed his two deep dimples making Doyoung red. They both sat on the sofa couch and ordered something for the both of them._

_"You know, even though you looks so exhausted, you're still pretty."_

_"S-shut up.."_

_"Why? I'm just telling the truth!"_

_"Well.. can that truth be exposed later after we eat? I'm hungry." Jaehyun laughed at the embarassed Doyoung. He leaned forward, making Doyoung startled and leaned back. Jaehyun reached for a napkin and wiped Doyoung's sweat from his forehead and face. The bunny looking man getting all red again and couldn't do anything but to blink at the sudden actions the younger is making._

_"Jae-"_

_"Shh... Just eat." He said and sat back to his seat._

 

 

_"You know, this isn't a surprise anymore since you already saw it but I want you to have this." Jaehyun gave the bouquet of roses to Doyoung and the latter gladly accepted it and smelled the flowers._

_"Thank you.." Doyoung said shyly. Jaehyun led them out of the restaurant and the younger automatically reaches for the older's free hand. Jaehyun didn't hesitate to intertwine it with his hand and swayed their hands back and forth to release any tension and nervousness that he's feeling right now._

_"Where are we going?" Doyoung asked while looking at their interwtined hands._

_"To my favorite place."_

 

 

_They both ended up in front of Han River. Doyoung was sure that he'd been in Han River so many times before but this side is different. It clearly shows the beauty of the river and the city lights. Doyoung was so mesmerized by the scenery when Jaehyun took the next step and placed his arm on the older's shoulder. Doyoung glanced at the younger, his cheeks getting all red again._

_"You've been so touchy Jaehyun.."_

_"Oh..sorry." Jaehyun quickly retreated back but Doyoung stopped him._

_"I didn't say that I hate it." It's Jaehyun's turn to blush. Both of them were awkwardly smiling at each other like love fools in a movie._

_"You know, I've been praying this since the first time I met you. You were so beautiful and I can't stop looking at you. You're perfect. I hope you know that." Jaehyun started._

_"Of course I know that I'm perfect.... but... can you also believe me that I actually have a crush on you?" Jaehyun's eyes grew wide. Doyoung gave him the knowing smile and look before he leaned forward and take the sweetest kiss he could give to the younger._

_"Happy birthday, Jaehyun and my answer to your question everyday is 'Yes', I'm willing to be your boyfriend." Doyoung whispered on the younger's ear. Jaehyun couldn't help but to pull Doyoung in another kiss again under the moonlight._

_A perfect sweet gift on his birthday._

 

* * *

 

 

Jaehyun and Donghyuck were having a heated conversation at the kitchen. After getting busted by Yuta, Donghyuck couldn't help but to feel scared. Yuta can keep secrets but Donghyuck is still in doubt whether to trust him or not.

"Dad! Uncle Yuta saw us and I'm scared!" Donghyuck whined while sitting on the counter of the kitchen. Jaehyun was cooking something again after getting some great news from the restaurant where he's currently working at.

"That's because you can't stop doing PDA. I already warned you both but you two are so stubborn."

"It's Mark's fault though!"

"You still have the control over your boyfriend, Donghyuck." Donghyuck huffed, not accepting any defeat. They were careful and that's what the teenager thought. Donghyuck still doesn't understand the whole meaning of control and PDAs anyway except for Mark so his boyfriend is entirely at fault.

"But Dad!"

"I told you to stop kissing him wherever!"

"But he started it!"

"Donghyuck.." Jaehyun let out his warning voice and Donghyuck whimpered.

"Just follow what I told you."

"But Da-"

"Look at Jeno and Jaemin. They're having a peaceful untouchable relationship because they followed my advice."

"Then what did you say?" Donghyuck tilted his head cutely when his father started to chop the meat.

"When Yuta hyung caught Jaemin's hickeys, I told them to stop doing PDAs and meet up anywhere where they can't be seen inside the school. I also told Jeno that they should be careful in going out cause Doyoung is always out there same goes to Yuta. I also told him to go home early to stop their suspicions."

"Does it work?"

"Well, it's quite working well. Jaemin and Jeno were happily dating right now without a problem."

"THEY'RE WHAT!?" Both Jaehyun and Donghyuck's eyes grew wide when they saw the angry look of the mother of the household. Jaehyun gulped so much saliva today and started praying to God that Doyoung will shut his mouth.

"JENO AND JAEMIN WERE DATING!?" Doyoung walked forward, getting red from the new information he gathered today.

"Babe... Let them be.. okay? Stay calm.."

"MY BABY IS DATING!?" This time, Donghyuck stood up and left the kitchen so his father can deal this alone. _Traitor._

"Dons.."

'HE'S FREAKING 14 YEARS OLD JUNG JAEHYUN!"

"Dons...please... Bunny.." Doyoung had enough and he stomped out of the kitchen into their room to cool off. Jaehyun sighed deeply and pulled out his phone to type a long explanation and apology to his son and his son's boyfriend.

 

 

 

 


	9. Run and Run and Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung hesitates. Taeyong made a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on a Yutae writing spree. I'm so inspired to write this now.

 

Jaehyun silently entered the room. He watched his husband sulking under his pillow and blanket. He sat on his side, shaking his husband's shoulder for a talk. Doyoung removed the pillow from his face, revealing his red puffy eyes.

"Bunny.. I'm sorry that we kept it from you." Jaehyun started and Doyoung finally sat up, willing to listen to his husband's explanation. "It's just that we know how you'll react if you found out about this. Jeno and Jaemin love each other since they were kids. Didn't you just notice that? We've been shipping them together ever since and now that the time has come, it's already real."

"But that was just because they're too cute. I didn't mean to ship them romantically. I thought they'll be best of friends." Doyoung protested.

"Bunny.. they did became best friends but they also became lovers." Jaehyun cleared but Doyoung still hesitates if he'll accept their relationship or not and if he'll tell Taeyong and Yuta or not.

"They're still babies."

"Dons... they're already 14 like what you said.. pretty much adolescents that's why they're having a relationship right now. Babies won't think that way." Jaehyun reached out for his husband's hand and massaged it to calm him down. Doyoung closed his eyes from the pleasure and nods his head after thinking of what his husband said.

"I-I'll try to accept them...only no to kissing and touching."

"PDAs are not allowed. I already told them that, don't worry." Jaehyun scooted closer to his husband and hugged him tight. He placed a sweet kiss on his forehead to show how thankful he is to have an open minded husband he has.

 

 

 

 

 

"YOU WHAT!?" Sicheng didn't intend to yell at his parents but introducing his boyfriend to them? That's ridiculous. He can't even tell the whole world that he's dating someone who's 23 years older than him, though.

"Let me repeat it again... I.WANT.TO.MEET.YOUR.BOYFRIEND. Do you understand now?" Taeyong placed his arms on his chest in a very intimidating way making Sicheng forcely nods his head in agreement. "We'll have a family dinner tonight. Invite him or else I'll ground you again."

"DAD!"

"My words are my words, Sicheng." Sicheng sighed in defeat and gave his boyfriend a message.

 

 

"Did you scare Sicheng again?" Yuta walked to their room with his hands on his hips. Taeyong eyed his husband from head to toe and was very much pleased to see him angry and sexy at the same time. Angry and sexy Yuta is a good combination after all.

"Yuta...love.. I just want to meet his boyfriend, that's all." Taeyong said seductively as he stand up from the bed and slowly encircled his arms on Yuta's thin waist. The Japanese didn't even try to scoot away as he was already buttered up by his husband. "I want... to know him.. if he's a good person... or not.." Taeyong managed to say while busy nipping on Yuta's ears and jaw.

"T-Tae.."

"I really miss you looking like this, Yukkuri. It's been too long since we do this." Taeyong whispered on his husband's ear, making the Japanese shivers. Taeyong slowly placed his hand under his husband shirt, feeling his lean abs and warm skin.

"Tae.."

"Shhh... Just go with the flow, okay?" The next thing Yuta remembers, he was already stripped naked in front of Taeyong.

 

 

 

 

"Dad?" Jeno knocked on the door. Doyoung and Jaehyun looked at each other when they heard their son. Jaehyun walked towards the door to let him enter. Doyoung wanted to cry after seeing his son again. Jeno looked at his father first for approval. Jaehyun nods his head and Jeno climbed on the bed to give his Appa a hug.

"Appa.. I'm sorry." Jeno cried over his father's chest. Doyoung couldn't take it as he kissed his son's forehead as an answer. He doesn't want to see his son crying so he cupped his cheeks and gave him a sweet kiss on his nose.

"I'm still disappointed but I want to see you happy." Doyoung was satisfied when he can finally see his son's eye smile again. Those cute crescent shaped eyes that he got from Jaehyun. "But you two are still young so no PDAs please?"

"Yes Appa. I promise." Jaehyun joined the two as he plopped on the bed with Jeno in the middle.

"Appa..." Jeno looked at Doyoung with pleading eyes. Doyoung knew that he has something important to say whenever he looks at him like this. "Nana is very scared of what happened between Sicheng hyung and his boyfriend. Can we keep this as a secret from Uncle Taeyong and Uncle Yuta?"

"If that's what will make you comfortable. I will."

"So that means that Dong-" Before Jeno could finish the sentence, Jaehyun placed his hand on his son's mouth to prevent him from spilling more information.

"Okay... can we eat now? Donghyuck might be hungry." Doyoung looked at his husband in suspicion and then back at his son. "Is there anything that I didn't know? Jung Jaehyun? Jung Jeno?"

Before they could answer, the door flung open and Donghyuck entered the room. "Are you having a party without me? Unfair!"

Both Jaehyun and Jeno looked at each other and then at Donghyuck. Jeno gave him a sly smile before he got up from the bed, same goes to Jaehyun.

"Why don't you ask Donghyuck himself? He can answer every questions that you ask for him." Jaehyun and Jeno ran as fast as they could when Donghyuck already figured out what they mean. He looks at his Appa in horror and ran away from him too.

"JUNG DONGHYUCK! COME BACK HERE!"

 

 

 


	10. Tick Tack Toe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng finally introduced his boyfriend to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in the middle of Yutae writing spree. It simply means that I can update as many as I can and maybe make some new Yutae fics.

 

"Tae.. wake up.." Yuta shook his husband's body for the nth time but the stubborn 40 years old man just whined like a child who doesn't want to go to out from bed. Yuta sighed, his husband maybe is the most intimidating member of the family that their children feared the most when he's strict and angry but he can be the most childish one (well, only for Yuta).

"Your son's boyfriend will be here in a few minutes. We're still sticky and our body smells like sex. Get your ass up!" He kicked his husband's butt and glad that it finally worked. Taeyong groaned in pain as he clutched his dear butt with his two hands.

"That hurts, Yuta!"

"Really? I thought I'm just kicking a wall or something due to its flatness." Taeyong gasped, completely offended from his husband's insults.

"I still have a butt, Yuta. Maybe it's kinda flat but I still have it and it hurts when you fucking kicked it!" He defended, trying so hard to sit up straight. Yuta pulled the only blanket on their bed to cover himself while Taeyong was left completely naked on the bed. "YUTA!"

"Just hurry the fuck up! If you want to join me in the shower then lets go!" Taeyong's tantrum stopped when he heard his husband's suggestion. A smirk was shown from his face and Taeyong quickly got up from the bed to their bathroom where Yuta is already soaking in water.

"We're just going to shower Taeyong and nothing else!"

"Yeah yeah... whatever." Yuta couldn't even protest when Taeyong jumped into him and eat him like a dessert.

 

 

 

"So..." Kun sat awkwardly beside Sicheng. He tried to dress up younger as possible just to persuade Sicheng's parents that he matches his boyfriend so well. Taeyong and Yuta sat in front of the couple while Jaemin was silently playing (or chatting Jeno) with his phone on the other sofa. Taeyong let out a fake cough to break the awkwardness and stared at the Chinese from head to toe.

"This is Kun, my boyfriend. Kun, meet my parents; Taeyong my Dad and Yuta, my Papa." Kun stood up from his seat and gave respect to the two. Taeyong and Yuta didn't show any reactions and returned the greetings by nodding their head in acknowledgement. Sicheng gulped when his Dad let out a few questions.

"Where did you and my son met?" Taeyong's voice sounds so stern and authoritative.

"Uhm.. we met at his school, Sir. We.. met from our common friend." Kun answered confidently but deep inside, he's about to faint. He's thankful enough that his boyfriend is there to make him somehow calm.

"Common friend?" It's Yuta's turn to ask.

"Yes, uhm.. Renjun."

"Please give me full details on how you two met." Taeyong demands making Sicheng protests. "Dad!" Taeyong ignored his son and he looked straight on Kun's eyes.

"We met at his school. I was about to fetch Renjun when I saw Sicheng with him."

"Wait.. fetch? You can drive now?" Yuta cuts him off and his question intrigues Taeyong more.

"Uhm... Yes. I can already drive and I actually own a car."

"Woah... " Yuta's jaw dropped but Taeyong didn't even get stunned. He knew that there is something in this boy that seems suspicious and he won't stop interrogating him until he's satisfied with his answers,

"Really? And why did you fetch Renjun?"

"Dad.. That's none of your business." Sicheng protests again and this time, Kun stopped him. "It's okay. I need to be honest." He whispered but Sicheng got worried more. 

"I was about to fetch Renjun cause my sister told me. Renjun is my nephew and we live in the same house." Yuta and Taeyong's eyes grew wide with the Chinese's answer. Nephew? That means he's really older than they expect him to be.

"Nephew? H-how old are you?" Yuta asked and this time, Kun gets really nervous. It's now or never and he still needs to be honest to Sicheng's parents or else he'll be at stake.

"th-thirty nine."

 

"THIRTY FUCKING WHAT!?" Taeyong angrily stands up from where he's sitting and Yuta's jaw dropped again. He didn't expect that his son's boyfriend is almost the same age as him. Heck, he's older than Jaehyun who already have fourteen years old twins.

"I.."

"DAD! ENOUGH!"

"SICHENG! GO TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!" Taeyong got furious again but Kun told his boyfriend to follow his Dad's command. Sicheng sighed and gave his boyfriend a final squeeze on his hand before stomping his feet to his room. "YOU TOO JAEMIN!" The fourteen years old didn't hesitate to follow and made his way to his room too. Yuta watched his husband grabbed the collar of Kun's shirt and gripped it tightly in anger.

 

"DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?" Taeyong asked angrily. "YOU'RE FUCKING DATING A MINOR WHO TURNS OUT TO BE MY FIRST BORN SON!"

"I.. I know, Sir. That's why I want to apologize. I just really.."

"I CAN FUCKING SUE YOU!"

"Taeyong! Not to this extent please? Sicheng might ran away if you do that!" Yuta can't handle the tension anymore that he grabbed his husband's wrist to let go of Kun's shirt. Yuta pulled him back to the sofa and told Kun to do the same too.

"What are you doing for a living?" Yuta asked, ignoring his growling husband.

"I... I have my own business. I have a restaurant here in Seoul." Yuta nods and rubbed his husband's thigh to calm him down.

"Do you love Sicheng? H-have you done something.. like..."

"Like touch him? Have sex with him? No. I only kiss him on his lips and I know my limitations. I love Sicheng so much and I respect him so much." Kun's words made Yuta calm down. Taeyong's gaze isn't changing but deep down he's starting to feel relieved too.

"Well.. I guess you know that Sicheng is grounded for now. We'll allow him to see you after we talk about this alone with him. Is that okay?" Yuta squeezed his husband's thigh to stop him from glaring at the other.

"Whatever your decision is, I duly respect that. You are his parents and I shall follow your orders too." Yuta was glad that Kun got some manners. He smiled at the other and shook his hand.

"Nice meeting you, Mister?"

"Just call me Mr. Nakamoto."

"Thank you, Mr.Nakamoto." Kun was forced to go back to his car without seeing Sicheng. He gave his boyfriend one last message before his parents will confiscate his phone again.

 

 

**I'll be back. Just follow your parents, okay? I love you.**

 

 

 


	11. Wash It Up With Soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin visited the Jung's Residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still on my Yutae writing spree. I'm so happy that I can update as many as I can. Lol.

 

Doyoung groaned when he heard the door bell of his house rang. He heavily dragged his feet towards the door and opened it revealing the doe eyes, slim body and face that looks like his best friend's husband... Wait... "What are you doing here, Jaemin?"

"Good morning, Uncle Doyoung. I came here to see Jeno. Is he here?" Jaemin politely greets the elder and bowed for respect. Doyoung frowned as he watched Taeyong's son respecting him like this. _So un-Taeyong like._

"You're his boyfriend, right? You supposed to know if he's here or not." Doyoung snapped, making the teenager somehow scared at his choice of words. Doyoung didn't intend to scare the younger and even though deep inside he can't accept his son having a boyfriend, he still needs to show him that he's okay with it. He opened the door wider to let him enter his house. As much as he hates showing hospitality, he told the teenager to sit and wait at the living room.

"I'll go call Jeno." He told the boy and knocked on his son's door.

 

 

Jaemin had been here for so many times and this is the first time he felt so awkward. Him and his Uncle Doyoung were used to be close until Doyoung found out about his relationship with his son. He missed the times when Doyoung offers him sweets and give him ice cream whenever his parents are out of town. The times when him and Jeno were playing at their backyard, shooting water guns along with Donghyuck.

Jaemin sighed. He doesn't need those anymore. As long as his Uncle Doyoung and Uncle Jaehyun accepts their relationship, he'll be okay.. he'll be happy.

 

 

 

"Nana?" Jeno walked towards his boyfriend and sat beside him with a great distant, knowing that his Appa is watching somewhere out there. Jaemin understood what he's doing so he didn't mind at all.

"Is there any problem?"

"Dad and Papa were so mad when Sicheng hyung introduced Kun hyung to us. He got really furious when he found out about Kun hyung's age. I'm scared, Jeno. Even though SIcheng hyung and I were always arguing, I can't see him running away again." Jaemin cried. Jeno wants to scoot closer to his boyfriend and hug him but his Appa appeared out of nowhere, watching them.

"Kun went to your house?" Doyoung asked and Jaemin looked at the bunny looking man. "Yes he is, Uncle Doyoung."

"Wow, he got some guts."

"You already know about this, Appa?" It's time for Doyoung to sweat, he didn't answer his son's question because for goodness sake, he can't put his best friend in danger too. He stood up from where he is sitting and left the two alone to go straight to his room.

 

 

 

"Mark hyung!" Donghyuck called his boyfriend who's eating an ice cream on the field. Mark turned his head around and smiled when he saw his little sunshine walk towards him. "Hyuckie.."

Donghyuck happily rode Mark's back and gave him a kiss on his cheeks. They were happily playing with each other, teasing, flirting and running on the field. They owned the crowdless place... that's what they thought.

 

 

 

Sicheng was watching them from afar, crying his heart out, missing his own boyfriend so much. It's been two days that he hasn't contacted him. He's also avoiding his parents and even his brother whenever they tried to talk to him or open up a conversation. He can't talk to them while he's still like this, so desperate. He was mad. He was SO mad and disappointed most especially to his father. He promised that he'll accept his relationship with Kun no matter what but... what happened? He was grounded again.

"Promises are meant to be broken." Sicheng muttered bitterly. He watched the young couple at the field, envious of their freedom.

 

"Well.. promises are really meant to be broken." Sicheng laughed bitterly as he gathered his bag of clothes from the bleachers.

 

 

 

 


	12. There Is No Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta dreamed about Sicheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still having the Yutae writing spree but since my vacation is over, I don't have the time to upload most of the fics that I made. 
> 
> Also, forgive me if you read some typo. I'm just using my phone to update.

 

"Sicheng?" Yuta walked to his room and stopped when he heard nothing. He knocked twice, hoping that Sicheng didn't ranaway this time. 

"Are you there, son?" He called out his first born again but there's no response. This is the time where Yuta panicked. He ran to their room to call for his husband. Upon finding out about their son's absence, Taeyong immediately ran towards his son's door. 

"Sicheng?" Taeyong called worriedly. When he opened the door, he cursed himself. 

"Yuta.. can you get my phone?" His husband immediately followed him. 

 

Taeyong dialled his son's number for so many times but he's not answering it. Yuta got so worried. He doesn't want _that dream_ to happen. 

 

"Tae..." Yuta never really cry this hard. If Yuta cried like this, then it's worse. Yuta was Taeyong's tears stopper as he's the one who always stop Taeyong from crying. Usually, Yuta is stronger emotionally between the two of them. If Yuta broke down like this, then he's doomed. 

"What if something happened to our son?" Yuta asked his husband in worry. This time, it's Taeyong who needs to be strong for the both of them. Yuta needs him. 

"Are you thinking about that dream again?" Taeyong brushed his husband's cheeks to wipe his tears away. 

"I can't help it. It feels so real." Yuta admits, tears starting to form in his eyes again. "I'm scared."

"Shh.. Yuta.. That's not going to happen. Trust me. We'll find Sicheng soon. Okay? Stop crying." Taeyong placed a comforting kiss on his husband's forehead. 

 

 

 

_"Papa!" Sicheng yelled while looking at Yuta's eyes in horror._

_"SICHENG! STOP BEATING MY SON PLEASE!?" Yuta couldn't do anything. His son is in danger but here he was, tied up on on the branch of the tree._

_Sicheng was being beaten up by four men whose identity wasn't known. Yuta cried, pleading to these four men to stop beating his son. They didn't listen, they even punched him stronger._

_Sicheng couldn't help it anymore. He looked at his father again, his eyes starting to drift his eyes close._

_"SICHENG! DON'T!" Yuta cried, the men brutally pulling his son's abused body near the branch._

_"SICHENG!" He cried even more. Sicheng looked at his father, lifting up his arms to reach his father. Yuta tried his best to touch him. The men left them both and rode inside the car._

_"...Papa.." The last words that came from his son's mouth as he finally touched his father's hand._

_"SICHENG!"_

 


	13. Make The Work For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark couldn't handle it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so freaking busy that I don't know what I'm doing right now.

 

_"Jeno? Donghyuck! Come out of the room now! You both are going to take a bath!" Doyoung called his sons while preparing for their bath. Jaehyun peeked from the kitchen and saw his children drawing something for their Appa. He smiled, thinking that it's too sweet for Doyoung's liking._

_"WHAT ARE YOU BOTH WAITING FOR!? AT THE COU-" Doyoung stopped yelling when he saw his two children stepped out of their shared room with something behind their backs. "What are you both hiding?"_

_The twins looked at each other and showed their fill in the blanks teeth. They showed their drawings of Doyoung, a bunny holding a pan from Jeno, and a bunny with angry expression and glasses from Donghyuck._

_"Happy Father's Day Appa!" Both of their children greeted making Doyoung smile. He kneeled in front of his 7 years olds and kissed them both on their cheeks._

_"Thank you Jeno, Donghyuck. How about your Dad?" Doyoung looked up to see Jaehyun smiling from the kitchen._

_"We already surprised him this morning, Appa!" Donghyuck said._

_"We both draw muscle man holding a spatula." Jeno said and the twins laughed._

_What a good way to spend his rest day and father's day... really._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mark looked at his lover again who's happily eating the cake that he bought for him. Donghyuck was known for his love for chocolates maybe because his father always spoil him to eat it almost everyday. Donghyuck eating sweets will forever be Mark's favorite thing.

But then he remembered why he asked to see the younger after school here at the field. He wanted to end this ridiculous hiding just because his boyfriend is afraid of his Appa. 

Mark reached his hand to wipe off the smudges on Donghyuck's face. The latter smiled at the affection that he recieved. 

"Hyuckie... Can... we at least finally reveal our relationship to your Appa?" Mark stuttered while saying his intention. He watched his boyfriend's reaction and he thanked Heavens that he didn't react that bad. 

"As much as I hate it.. He somehow knew about it. Dad and Jeno revealed it to him that leads me to finally spill it out." 

"Then why are we still hiding?" 

"We aren't hiding. We just don't want crowded places, right?" Mark smiled at his statement and pulled him closer by his waist. 

"So... can I introduce myself to him now?" Donghyuck looked at his boyfriend in horror and elbowed him on his stomach. 

"NO! Not yet!" Mark didn't ask why. He can't afford to have another elbow from Donghyuck. It hurts.. really. 

 

 


	14. How Deep Is Your Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin and Jeno joins the search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been awfully busy these days but I love Yutae so much so... hi! :D

 

_"Daddy?" Taeyong beamed at the cuteness of his little Sicheng. He carried his baby in his arms and little Sicheng clutches his little arms on his father's neck._

_"Is there something wrong, baby?" Sicheng shook his head and his cute little teeth shines on Taeyong's eyes. "I wanna see baby Nana."_

_Just in time, Yuta entered the room carrying the seven months old baby Jaemin in his arms. "Nana heard his name. He looks so excited when he both saw you two."_

_"Nana!" Sicheng exclaimed cutely with Yuta and Taeyong's heart in awe._

_"You know, I thought Sicheng is jealous of his brother at first. But I was wrong. He loves him dearly." Yuta said and let Sicheng kiss his baby brother on his cheek. Jaemin giggled cutely at his older brother's eagerness to pinch his cheeks._

_"Well, I love you three." Taeyong said in a sudden making Yuta blush._

_"Stop it, Tae."_

_"What? It's true. I can't live my life without you three."_

_"Okay... fine.. I love you too." And Yuta earns a kiss on his lips._

 

* * *

 

 

Jaemin went to Jeno's house again. But whenever he comes over, Doyoung is always there, watching the young couple. 

Jeno sighed deeply but he has nothing to do with his father's overprotectiveness. But he's still thankful that he didn't inform Taeyong yet about their relationship. If Taeyong knew, it will be the end of their relationship. 

"I need a favor.." Jaemin said. Jeno looked at his lover who looks really desperate for help. "Lets find Sicheng hyung." 

"Are you sure about this, Jaemin?" 

"It's my fault why hyung left the house. If I didn't told Papa and Dad about his relationship with Kun hyung then he's with us until now." Jeno scooted closer and hugged him in comfort. Doyoung finally left the two and let them talk alone. 

"Don't blame yourself. Okay? I'll help you find him. Don't worry, he's safe. Okay? We'll ask Kun hyung where he is." Jeno rubbed his boyfriend's back and gave him a kiss on his forehead. 

"I love him Jeno.. I miss him too.. I feel so sorry.." 

"Shh.. I know.." Jeno kissed his boyfriend's forehead again and let him cry on his shoulders. Now, he needs Donghyuck this time. That brat has so many connections anyway. 

 

 

 


	15. Love Never Felt So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng was found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this fic before going to work so.... :D

 

**_The number you had dialled is either unattended or out of coverage area. Please try again later._ **

 

Sicheng had enough. He'd been hiding for who knows where, asking for directions in mask just to reach his boyfriend's company. Kun never told Sicheng about his company's address since it's too far away from where he lives. But being the nosy boyfriend he is, he took Kun's business card from his wallet one time and pull out his calling card with the company's address stated on it.

Sicheng took a three hours ride from the bus and he swore he never got so bored like this. So, he decided to call his boyfriend's phone using the handphone that he stole from him (not that Kun minded but Sicheng is really a sly boyfriend) but Kun isn't even answering it.

"Come on! Please! Answer the phone!" Sicheng pressed the call button again.

 

After a few rings, he's glad that his call was finally answered. "Hello?"

 

"Kunnie!"

 

"Sicheng?"

 

"Hmm.. Are you at work? I'm about to go there." Sicheng couldn't help but to feel excited when he heard his boyfriend's voice again. He tried to, but being inside his parents' home is too dangerous to be caught talking to him again. Most probably, he has a brother who has a very talkative mouth.

"Why are you going here? Sicheng! Go back home, please?" Kun pleaded but Sicheng was very determined to see him again.

"I can't. I ran away. I want to be with you."

"Sicheng.. I want to be with you too but not in this way. I told you to wait so I can gain your family's trust. Please, Sicheng... go back home. Your parents might hate me so much if you didn't. They told me that they'll talk to you about us and I respected that. Sicheng.. please?" Sicheng was lost at words. He knew what he did was wrong but he just wanted to see his boyfriend so much. It's also heart fluttering when Kun respected his parents' decision. It makes him wanna marry him soon as possible.

"Kun.."

"Your parents are asking me about you... They're so worried Sicheng and I don't know how to contact you. I didn't know that you have my other phone. Please call them most especially your Dad." Sicheng sighed in defeat and nods his head. He looked outside of the window bus and he can see two adults holding their child's hands. He admits.. he miss his family too and didn't intend to make them worry like this but... he just want to love Kun and be with him. Is that wrong? Sicheng never felt so guilty like this before.

"Before I can go back to them, can I see you? At least... hug you? I miss you so much."

"Of course you can... but promise me that you'll tell your parents about this, okay?"

"Okay."

 

"I love you Sicheng."

 

"I love you too.."

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong was cooking ramen for his husband, who's all sick and tired of worrying for their eldest when his phone rang. He looked at the unfamiliar caller ID and immediately answered it, hoping that it's Sicheng or anyone who saw him.

"Hello?"

"Dad?" Taeyong's heart raced so fast. "Sicheng? Is that you son? Hold on for a minute." He turned the stove off and ran towards their room where Yuta was lying on the bed.

 

 

Yuta sprang up from the bed when he heard his husband yelling from the stairs.

"YUTA! SICHENG CALLED! YUTAAA!" And the said name ran towards his husband to get the phone from him, too eager to hear his son's voice. 

 

"Sicheng? Son? Where are you? Are you okay? Did you eat? Did someone hurt you? Di-"

"Papa.. relax. I'm okay. I just want to inform you that I'm going to Kun's office. I... I'm just visiting him then I'll go home soon." He said, feeling guilty when he heard his parents' worried reactions.

"Thank God.. you're okay. Do you want us to fetch you? Where is that office?" Yuta turned on the loud speaker for Taeyong to hear too.

"It's too far away, Papa. Don't worry, I can handle myself." Sicheng said that made Yuta calm down. Taeyong took the phone from his husband and prepared himself from what he wanted to say to him. 

"Sicheng.. I'm so sorry." 

"Dad.. It's me who's very sorry. I ran away and broke my promise to you. I'm really sorry, Dad." Sicheng can feel his tears on his cheeks and wiped it away. "I'll be home soon after I visit Kun. Don't worry, Dad. I won't run away again."

"Alright. We'll talk about that when you got home. Take care of yourself, okay? Me and your Papa and Jaemin love you so much." 

"I love you all three, Dad. I'm so sorry." With that, Sicheng ended the call with a light heart. 

 

 


	16. Isn't He Lovely?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Jaemin was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based from Stevie Wonder's song, Isn't She Lovely?  
> I've been listening to that song ever since I watched Food Diary.   
> Also, I'm so inspired to write today since Yutae happened. FINALLY! (with Jaemin as bonus)
> 
> Yutae writing spree starts here. :D
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_Yuta and Taeyong were having a movie marathon inside their house when Yuta felt something wet on his underwear. He didn't mind it at first, thinking that he's just imagining things but when Taeyong felt it too with his hands on the floor, it's their cue to panic._

_"Did your water just broke?" Taeyong asked when he touched a few liquid on the floor. Yuta looked down on his crotch and he confirmed that he's about to give birth now. He didn't speak, nor scream in panic but he keeps on slapping Taeyong's arm, motioning him to stand up and get the emergency things that they needed. But before Taeyong could go out of the house, he went to his baby Sicheng who's sleeping on the other room. He feels so sorry for waking his baby up but he can't leave their son alone inside the house._

_"TAEYONG!" Yuta finally screamed while he's clutching his bump on the door way. Taeyong panicked when Sicheng started to cry in his arms and Yuta keeps on calling his name. At this point, he's confused on what he should do first; stop his son from crying or attend his husband's needs._

_When he went out of Sicheng's room, he ran towards the door way to find Yuta starting to feel the pain. He unlocked his car and placed his crying son on the car seat then he guided his husband inside the car. He didn't mind if he's only wearing a boxer shorts and a wife beater shirt right now as long as he made it to the hospital safely, he'll be at peace._

 

 

 

_Once he arrived at the hospital, Taeyong guided Yuta inside the emergency room with Sicheng in his arms. His husband was attended fast by the nurses to check up his vital signs and other needed information. He called his mother first and then Yuta's parents to inform them about what's happening._

 

_"Mr. Lee, I'm Doctor Kim, I'm the one who's going to attend your husband. He needs to undergo labor for about three to five hours before we send him to the delivery room." The kind Doctor said. Taeyong thanked the Doctor and went back to his husband who's pacing back and forth inside the ward._

_"It hurts, Tae.. When will I give birth?" Yuta asked, his hands resting on his hips and belly. Taeyong was glad that Sicheng finally stopped crying and was silently munching the crackers that his Daddy gave him._

_"I'm scared, Tae. The last time I gave birth to Sicheng, you're not there. I don't know what should I do." Yuta said in worry. He looked at his baby Sicheng and cooed when the baby smiled at him. "It's okay, Yukkuri. It's your second time in giving birth. You can do it." Taeyong assured. He scooted closer to his husband and gave him a kiss on his lips._

_"But Tae.. I want you to be there with me inside. I want you to cut our youngest's cord and see him still covered of my blood. I want you to see his first cries. Tae... I want you there with me." Yuta said and Taeyong's heart melted. He did want to do that too, watching his youngest's firsts and his husband giving birth. He didn't do it during Sicheng's birth since he's at work when Yuta broke his water at that time. But now that he filed his Paternal leave, he can do it now._

_"Shh.. Yukkuri.. Don't worry, I'll be there beside you. Okay?" He said and kissed his husband's forehead._

 

 

_"Mr. Lee, it's about time to bring Mr. Nakamoto to the delivery room." Dr. Kim said as he checked Yuta's vital signs again. Sicheng was under his mother's care now so he don't have to worry about his son. Yuta looked at him in worry but Taeyong held his hand tight, whispering sweet nothings on his ear. "It will be alright. I'll be there beside you, okay?"_

 

_"At the count of three, you should push, okay? One... two.. three.. PUSH!" Dr. Kim instructed. Yuta did pushed all of his might to extract his baby out of him. Taeyong intertwined his hand on his husband's and became his strength on pushing more. After three strong pushes, Dr. Kim can already see the baby's head._

_"Okay.. this time, we need you to push much stronger than you did, okay? At the count of three, you should push. One.. two.. three.."_

_"AHHHHHH"_

_With the beautiful sound of the baby's cry, Taeyong kissed his husband's hand and stroke his hair. He looked at the crying baby in front of them, his body still covered with Yuta's blood and cord still connected from his husband's. Taeyong never felt so emotional like this. He let a tear out from his eyes and Yuta wiped it with a smiling face._

_"Mr. Lee, you can cut the cord now." Dr. Kim said as he gave him the scissors to cut. He looked back at his husband and then to his baby before cutting the only cord that connects them. Taeyong placed the scissors down and Dr. Kim let Taeyong hold his son in his arms._

_"Yuta... he looks like you." Taeyong said as he looked at his youngest's features. He stoop down to Yuta's level and let his husband carry him in his chest. The baby stopped crying when he felt Yuta's warmth. "And he might be Papa's boy too.." Taeyong teased, getting emotional at the scene._

_"Isn't he lovely?" Yuta asked his husband. Taeyong smiled at him and nods his head._

_"He is... our baby Jaemin is.." Taeyong answered. Yuta kissed his son's head and whispered his name._

_"Jaemin... Lee Jaemin.."_

 

_"Congratulations to the both of you." Dr. Kim said and continued to clean Yuta up._

 


	17. Timeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jung Twins were born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title was inspired from JaeIlYoung's Timeless (Tende). I've been listening to this song since last week and I freaking love this song so much. 
> 
> Sorry for not updating fast. I'm feeling weak these days and I was hospitalized last night. Lol. :D
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_"Dr. Moon, is my husband okay?" Jaehyun asked as he looked at his wrist watch, getting impatient from the two hours labor. Doyoung held his hand tightly, pulling him to say something. He feels so weak and scared that only Jaehyun could help him in this time._

_"Jae.. please stay with me. I don't want to do this alone." Doyoung asked, getting weaker when he saw Dr. Moon's apparatuses._

_Jaehyun can feel his husband's weakness and it's making him worry more. "Dr. Moon? Is everything alright?"_

_"Mr. Jung, everything is alright. Your husband's vital signs are normal so do your babies." The doctor said while preparing his stethoscope to check Doyoung again._

_Jaehyun watches Doyoung's big bump being checked by doctor. Doyoung looked at him worriedly with his eyes that are close to tears. Jaehyun doesn't want to see him like this vulnerable. He was so used to the overconfident and fighter Doyoung._

_"The babies are about to come out now. We need to transfer him to the delivery room." The doctor said and motioned the nurses and his assistant to move. When they were about to leave the room, Doyoung's bestfriend, Taeyong and his almost giving birth husband, Yuta, came. "Dons?"_

_"He's giving birth hyung." Jaehyun said. Taeyong held his best friend's hand and gave him an encouraging smile. "You can make it, Dons. I know you can."_

 

 

 

_"Jae.." Doyoung's voice got weaker when they entered the green room. Jaehyun placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, trying his best to make his husband stronger. He slids his hand on Doyoung's and held it tight when Dr. Moon injected him the anesthesia._

_"Doyoung, I need you to inhale first then you exhale, okay? Calm down. Everything's gonna be alright." Dr. Moon said as he positioned Doyoung's legs to open wide. Jaehyun keeps on whispering words to encourage Doyoung and make him relax._

_"Okay.. at the count of three, you should push. One.. two.. three.." Doyoung struggled pushing which caused him to panic. Jaehyun can't help seeing his husband like this so he kissed him on his lips to calm him down. "You can do it bunny. Our babies needs your strength okay? You can do it."_

_"Are you ready now, Doyoung?" Dr. Moon asked and Doyoung nods his head. "Again, at the count of three, you should push. One.. two.. three.." Doyoung finally had the right way to push. Dr. Moon instructed him to do the same thing until his first baby got out of him with a loud cry. Jaehyun and Doyoung looked at their precious first born and couldn't help but to tear up._

_"See bunny? You did it! Now it's time for our next one. You can do it." Jaehyun said with his tears messing up his cheeks._

_"Jae.."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I love you." Doyoung said as he wiped the tears out from his husband's cheeks. Jaehyun kissed him again sloppily and was stopped when Dr. Moon told them that they will start again with the last baby inside._

_"Alright. He's on the right position to come out now. At the count of three, you need to give a strong push again. One.. two..three.." Doyoung pushed with all his might and strength. Jaehyun couldn't help but to feel proud of his husband after his youngest baby came out with a very much louder cry. Doyoung felt so weak but also contented when he heard his two babies crying in front of him._

_"Congratulations! Both are such beautiful healthy baby boys! They're fraternal twins." Dr. Moon announced as he cut the cord connecting them to Doyoung. The nurses gave the first born first to Doyoung. "Here is the first born. Congratulations."_

_"Jae.. look.. He's so beautiful." Doyoung said as he watches the baby squirm on his arms. Jaehyun let out another tear and watches his husband coo on their baby. "He's so beautiful, Jae. Our Jeno is so beautiful. He looks like you."_

_"He is." Jaehyun is speechless. He felt so happy that he couldn't talk anymore._

_"Now here's the youngest, congratulations to the both of you." The nurse said as he gave their youngest baby on Jaehyun's hold. Doyoung looked at his youngest and smiled. "He's so beautiful too."_

_"Of course, he got both of our genes." Jaehyun said and kissed his youngest's forehead. "Donghyuck is going to be a great baby when he grows up."_

_"Oh.. sure he is." Doyoung laughed._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Doyoung was buying a cake for his twin's birthday. He looked at the hospital in front of the bakery and he remembered the time when he gave birth to his precious twins. Fourteen years had passed and he still can't forget how precious that day was. He couldn't forget how Doyoung and Jaehyun held their sons for the very first time, feeling triaumphant after the pain that he had encountered while he was pregnant with them. Doyoung smiled, still can't believe that he just gave birth to them in normal delivery.

"Ow.."

"Oh. Sorry." Doyoung cursed himself after spacing out that he bumped into someone. He bowed to apologize until the other stopped him.

"Mr. Kim Doyoung?" Doyoung blinked as the person called him. When he looked up to see his face, Doyoung widen his eyes. "Dr. Moon!"

"I didn't expect you to be here." The doctor said and chuckled.

"Oh, I'm just buying a cake for my twins." Doyoung showed the box of cake and smiled.

"It's their birthday today?"

"Yeah.. they're fourteen now." Doyoung said and Dr. Moon's mouth opened. "Really? Time got so fast.. I couldn't believe it."

"True. I couldn't stop crying whenever I see my twins growing up, starting to grow beards and voice breaks."

"Well, that's life. How's your husband, Mr. Jung?"

"He's taking care of them well." Doyoung said and stopped when he heard two boys calling him. He turned around and saw his twins coming to him with ice creams on their hands.

"Oh.." Dr.Moon was surpised to see the twins. They grew up so beautiful and well.

"Appa, Dad's been waiting for you." Donghyuck said while licking his uce cream.

"Oh.. Uh.. These are my twins. This is Donghyuck, the youngest and this is my first born, Jeno." Doyoung introduced them to the Doctor and they instantly bowed to show respect. Doctor Moon was amazed to see them again as he ruffled the twin's hair. "Nice meeting you again, kids."

"Well.. my husband is waiting for me. I'll see you around, Dr.Moon!" Doyoung said and exited the door with his twins in tow.

 

 

 

"Who's that, Appa?" Jeno asked. Doyoung placed his arms on his children's necks to fake strangle them and ruffled their hair. "He's the one who helped me in giving birth to you."

"Oh.."

 

 

 

 


	18. Year of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng finally saw Kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is inspired from SHINee's Year of Us (YOU). But since the chapter title isn't really related to the chapter itself, I will make a separate one shot for Yutae with this song. :)
> 
> Anyways, how have you been? It's a busy week for me but I'm still alive and kicking. :D  
> Enjoy the chapter! <3
> 
> WinKun moments.

 

When Sicheng got off from the bus, he couldn't stop crying in guilt. Why so? He just want to see his boyfriend since he miss him so much. He doesn't want to hurt his parents and brother but he also doesn't want to be away from his boyfriend.

He looked at his watch and he realized that it's almost lunch and he hasn't eaten any good food yet. He dialled his boyfriend's number and the latter immediately answered, with worry in his heart.

"Sicheng? Where are you now?"

 

"I'm in front of the building." Sicheng walked in and entered the huge building that Qian family owns. He didn't know that Kun is this rich, he only knew that Kun has a restaurant which is far away from here and a house near his school.

 

"Just wait for me there. I'll come to you." Sicheng ended the call and he took a seat on the elegant sofa near the front desk. After a few minutes of waiting, the image of his boyfriend is finally invading his eyes and he couldn't wait anymore that he ran towards him. Kun was surprised at the sudden attack of the younger but he loves it even more.

"I miss you so much." Sicheng mumbled on Kun's shoulder. The latter chuckled and kissed the younger's exposed neck. "I miss you too, baby."

 

 

 

"Are you really that hungry?" Kun was amazed on Sicheng's appetite. The younger already ordered one serving of hot pot with one set of dumplings and desserts that Kun couldn't imagine he could finish. "I haven't eaten my dinner, breakfast and lunch."

"Slow down, you'll have a stomach ache after that." The older caressed his boy friend's back to urge him to eat slowly. "Take your time eating. I'll be the one who'll send you to your parents."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll take full responsibility of this." Now, it's time for Sicheng to feel bad again. It's not only his parents and brother who were burdened but also his own boyfriend. Kun noticed Sicheng's change of expression and he immediately cheered the younger up. "Sicheng, don't feel like that. I know you just want to see me, okay? I'll talk to your parents about this. Please smile. You're always pretty when you smile."

Sicheng blushed from the older's words and continued to eat his meal. Kun couldn't take his eyes away from the younger and get mesmerized at his beauty.

 

 

 

"Before we'll go home, can we please go out for a walk just this time?" Sicheng requested and Kun loved the idea. As they paid the bill, Kun pulled Sicheng out of the restaurant and lead him to a near park. He took the chance to intertwine his hand on Sicheng's and pulled him close to his body for more warmth. Sicheng liked the view and the moments and he took every single thing in his mind to never forget about it.

"Kun.. Do you think Dad and Papa will agree about our relationship someday?" Sicheng asked out of the blue.

"Even if they didn't want to, they still have no choice. Aren't they? You're a stubborn little brat and you'll always fight for our love." Kun pinched Sicheng's nose as he squealed in pain. "That's how I love you so much, Kun."

".. I love you too so much, Sicheng. I'll do everything to make your parents like me." Kun said and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Really?"

"Of course. For you.. I'll court your parents first, most especially your Dad." Both of them laughed at Taeyong who's incredibly strict towards his children.

 

 

 

"So.. here we go.." Kun announced as he pulled up the hand break of his car. He looked at the Lee household's gate and he can see Taeyong plucking some weeds from his mini garden.

"Dad really loves his garden so much.." Sicheng commented as he unbuckled the belt off him. Both of them got out of the car that made Taeyong looked at them both in surprise.

 

"Sicheng? SICHENG!" Taeyong screamed as he hugged his first born son. Sicheng wanted to pull out since his Dad is still holding a hoe that might hurt anyone or use as a tool to kill his boyfriend.

"Dad... can you please put that tool out of your hands for a second?" Sicheng asked and Taeyong immediately threw the hoe on the ground.

"Oh, sorry."

 

 

Sicheng swore he can feel his Dad's tears on his shoulder. He rubbed his hands on his father's back and hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry Dad... I'm so sorry."

Taeyong shook his head and looked at his son, cupping his cheeks and brushing his bangs out of his forehead. Taeyong pulled him close to kiss his forehead and hugged him tight again. "No son.. I'm the one who's really sorry. I'm such a bad parent. I'm always controlling you, leading you and ground you."

"No, Dad. You're a good parent. It's just me.. please don't say that. I know that what you're doing is the best for us." Taeyong looked at his son and smiled at him. "Lets go inside? Your Papa is waiting for you."

".. Kun is with me, can he come inside too?" Taeyong looked at the man behind his son and he nods his head. He didn't show them more reaction but Sicheng was happy that his Dad is letting his boyfriend in for once.

 

 

 


	19. I Hope You're H-A-P-P-Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark visited the Jung residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is about to end soon. ㅠㅠ

 

Yuta watches his husband serving their guest with a glass of lemonade and some pieces of cookies that he had baked yesterday. His son's boyfriend was so surprised at the elder's change of heart and decided to be humble by bowing to him in 90 degrees whenever Taeyong served him like a prince. 

"Thank you, Mr. Lee." Kun said when Taeyong opened the fan for him. Sicheng was also surprised at his father's actions but it makes him happy anyways. He looked at his Papa, to ask him about his Dad's changes but he just shrugged. 

"Kun-ssi. I.. uh.. just want to apologize to you after what happened last time you visited here." Taeyong started. "I was just so surprised when my son has a boyfriend with almost the same age like his parents."

"No need to worry, Mr. Lee. I truly understand why you reacted that way. I'm here to ask your permission for your son's hands." 

"You're asking me for his hands to marry him!?" Taeyong almost had a heart attack. Yuta held his forearm to make him stop from overreacting.

"No, Mr. Lee. What I mean is.. c-can I take Sicheng to.. uh.. some dates?" Kun was a little bit flustered at the elder's question and stuttered. 

"Of course, you can. Well, you're officially together as boyfriends and Sicheng has a life on his own." Yuta is the one who answered. "We just want him to be happy." Taeyong just nods his head in agreement and Sicheng jumped from where he is sitting to hug his parents and give them a kiss. 

"You really want me to date him?" Sicheng asked again for re-confirmation and with his parents' smile, he hugged them both tightly again. "Thank you Papa! Thank you Dad! I love you both!" 

Yuta and Taeyong looked at each other as they were pleased at their son's reaction. "You did the right thing, Taeyong." Yuta mouthed to his husband.

"Thank you."

 

 

 

 

The doorbell rang again and Doyoung groaned in frustration cause who the hell is trying to disturb his beauty rest? He stomped on his way to the door and opened it angrily revealing a teenage boy standing in front of him awkwardly. His cute high pinkish cheeks, wide round eyes, cute baby shaped face and pouting red lips made Doyoung's heart melt.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" Doyoung's voice is sweet like chocolate and softer than cotton.

"Uh... Good morning, Mr. Kim. I'm here to see Donghyuck. Is he here?" The teenage boy is all polite and respectful and this made Doyoung admire this kid so much.

"He's inside his room. Come in, you can sit here while I'm going to call for him. Okay? Suit yourself." He said and ran straight to Donghyuck's room to call him.

"Donghyuck! Someone's here for you." He said after making a few knocks. "Who is it?" The boy shouted back and Doyoung ran back to the living room to ask for his name.

"What's you're name again?"

"M-mark.. I'm Mark." The teenager said shyly and Doyoung went back to call his son again. "It's Mark! Mark.. oh.. wait!"

 

Before Doyoung breaks out, Donghyuck finally opened the door and ran straight to his boyfriend to pull him out of the house with him. Doyoung watches his son and Mark running away with Donghyuck's "I'll be home before ten." He left his Appa alone feeling so dumb on what exactly happened a few minutes ago. For the first time, Doyoung is speechless.

 

 

 

 

"Hyung?" Sicheng looked at the doorway and saw his one and only little brother standing in surprise. Sicheng stood up, grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry for what I have done to you. I miss you Nana."

Jaemin was dumbfounded. All he ever thought is that his brother will hate him but things turned out great. He missed his brother so much too but he isn't vocal like him. But for now, he decided to let him know. "I missed you too."

Yuta, Taeyong and Kun watched the two brothers hugging tightly and they cooed at their cuteness. Taeyong held his husband's hand and pressed it tightly to make him stop from crying. "Our sons grew up so well." Yuta dramatically said while wiping his tears.

Jaemin was the first one who pulled away when he suddenly felt nausea and ran straight to the bathroom to throw up. Yuta, Taeyong and Sicheng followed him to know if he's okay when Yuta's mind suddenly made him cry even more.

 _What did Jeno do to my baby? He's too young to be like this! I thought they have a mental note that they won't do it until they turned 20!_ Yuta was freaking out mentally but still kept his composure calm. He looked at Nana's eyes with the knowing look but his son just shook his head as an answer and this made _Taeyong_ sighed in relief.

The Lee residence was once filled again with the noises and it's never been happy like his before.

 

 

 


	20. Hit You Like A Truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Jaehyun thought they are alone in their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you are a little bit confused from the previous chapter. :D My bad.

 

_Jaehyun is nervous. Of course, that is a good and real fact whenever you need to meet your boyfriend's parents. Doyoung reached for his boyfriend's hands and squished tight. Jaehyun calmed a bit but his nervousness will never fade away especially when your future father in law is scowling at you._

_"How old are you?" Doyoung's father asked. Jaehyun gulped a bit before answering. "Eighteen, sir."_

_"You're a year younger than my son, I see." Doyoung looked at his father dangerously but the elder didn't get intimidated a bit. Normally,his father would shut his mouth up with just one look but today, he couldn't bring him to that._

_"Appa, you're scaring him." Donghyun, Doyoung's brother finally spoke. "He's cute, though."_

_"I agree but this kid is too young to be your brother's boyfriend." Jaehyun gulped again and swore to his non existing brother that he'll get drown with his saliva if his father won't accept him at all._

_"Appa, please? I just want us to be legal." Doyoung pleaded, much to his father's disapproval.. he really couldn't do anything at all but to accept it._

_"But that kid is still a minor. It's a serious matter, Doyoung... but.. I approve your relationship only if you keep your hands off each other." Doyoung's father said and this made Doyoung jumped in joy. "I won't Dad, I promised!"_

 

* * *

 

"Dons?" Jaehyun called from the kitchen. Doyoung is still standing there dumbly after his son left him alone without explanation with his boyfriend. "Are you okay, Dons?"

"Jae... I.. Donghyuck.." He broke down, feeling weak and fragile. Jaehyun ran to catch him in his arms and hugged him tight. He's a bit confused on what happened to his husband but he didn't dare to ask him.. not that he looks like this. Doyoung seldom cry and he doesn't want it.

"Jae.. I met Mark.." Jaehyun then rubbed his hand on the older's back and kissed his jaw. "What did Mark do? Hmm?"

"Donghyuck just ran away from me like that. I don't want my kids to be scared of me.. to be a monster for them.. like I will destroy their relationship slowly." Jaehyun carefully lead him to the sofa. "I.. tried to.. with Nana and it's really difficult for me to accept it. Jeno sulked and tattled to his brother. Now, Donghyuck is trying to avoid me."

"Shh.. Dons.. Bunny.. please? Stop thinking that way. Our twins love you so much, okay? Don't feel bad when you can't accept their relationship at all. It's part of being a parent." Doyoung leaned on his husband's shoulder and let him brush his hand on his hair. "Do you know that I used to hate our kids' boyfriends too?"

Doyoung looked up slightly and shook his head. "But then I learned each of their personalities and they're actually good."

"How can I do that if they're avoiding me?"

"I'll talk to our sons. Okay?" Jaehyun kissed his temple and Doyoung stopped sobbing. He closed his eyes and feel the touch of Jaehyun's hand on his waist.

"You know, I miss you so much." Doyoung said and grabbed Jaehyun's hand from his hair to intertwine it. "I feel the same way too, bunny.."

"It's a perfect time now. Donghyuck is out with Mark while Jeno is busy with his dance practice." Jaehyun looked at his husband with a smirk and Doyoung did the same thing too. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Your thinking is always dirty, babe.. and I love it." Jaehyun carried his husband bridal style to their room and before they get to close it, they heard the door bell rang again. Doyoung groaned in frustration when Jaehyun dropped him down on the floor. "Shit. What a cockblocker!"

 

When he opened the door, he saw his own best friend, Lee Taeyong, holding a hoe in his hands. "What the fuck are you holding!?"

"Where is your son, Jung Jeno?" Taeyong asked angrily. Doyoung raised his brow and let his best friend enter their house even though he's still holding the hoe. "He's not here. He's having a dance practice. What did my son do to you?"

"I'm aware that my Nana and your son, Jeno are in a relationship." Doyoung gasped but he's not surprised that Taeyong will know about it soon. "How did you know about them?"

"I overheard Nana and Yuta.. That husband of mine is going to pay from hiding something from me but I just let it pass cause he's not feeling well these days." Doyoung cooed and elbowed his best friend. "Not feeling well these days, huh? Maybe Yuta hyung is pregnant again."

"As much as I love kids, we're old enough to have babies again." But Taeyong's eyes brighten at the idea of Yuta getting pregnant again. His swollen butt is too amazing for his liking. "Okay.. then what?"

"What do you mean, what?"

"What did my son do to your Nana?" Doyoung asked again and Taeyong took a sit on the sofa. He's so used to be here inside their house to ask permission anyways.

 

"Oh, Taeyong hyung. You're here!" Jaehyun high fived Taeyong and both Doyoung and Jaehyun sat on the sofa in front of their guest.

"Jaemin keeps on vomitting." This statement alarmed Doyoung and Jaehyun too. They looked at each other and grasped at the armchair. "Then?"

"Yuta asked Nana by his eyes if did something and Nana shook his head." Doyoung and Jaehyun sighed after hearing that. But Jaehyun was caught off guard when Taeyong knew something about their relationship. Doyoung nods his had and he assured him that they'll talk about it later.

"So.. what's the problem now?"

"I asked Nana what happened and that he keeps on vomitting.."

"U-huh.. and then?"

"Nana said Jeno gave him a slice of contaminated kimbap." Doyoung's mouth dropped. That kimbap is actually his own masterpiece for Jaemin since he want to say sorry to him. "Isn't that..."

"Do you know something about it, Jaehyun?" Taeyong asked the younger.

"That's Dons' cooking." He didn't expect that Jaehyun will betray him like this. Taeyong closed his eyes, trying to ease his anger. "Don't you know that my son is now at the hospital suffering?"

"Hey! I'm sorry hyung! I didn't know that it will turn out like this!" Doyoung reached the hands of his best friend and Taeyong scoots it away. "I know you won't do that to my precious Nana. You're his godfather anyways.. but next time, be careful. Okay?"

Doyoung almost stopped breathing. "I'm Jaemin's godfather?"

"You don't know?" Taeyong raised his brow.

"I.. thought it's Sicheng?" Now it's time to really say sorry to his godchild. Not only that he didn't accepted him and almost food poison him but also forgetting that he is his godchild. How bad could he be?

"We'll pay a visit tomorrow. I'm really sorry, hyung."

"It's okay. Just continue what you're doing. You two are having a serious boner there." Both Jaehyun and Doyoung looked at their crotches and blushed. Taeyong left the house and let the two continue what they supposed to do anyways.

 

 

 

 

"Nana.. eat this." Yuta offered the banana that Kun gave to him when he visited him a few hours ago. Jaemin couldn't even swallow the water, what more if he eats that banana?

"I can't... I hate that yellowish thing." Jaemin stubbornly sulked and covered his body with his blanket. Yuta placed the fruit down and forced his son to sit up and eat something. "You should eat something, please? That's not good for your recovering body."

"I have trauma on eating." Jaemin said and Yuta sighed in defeat. There's only one person who can make him eat something anyways and that is his boyfriend, Jung Jeno. He texted the teenager and the latter gladly told him that he'll come visit soon after his practice.

"Come on, Nana.. Jeno will pay you a visit later. He'll be so mad at you if you don't eat something." Yuta threatened and Jaemin turned his head to look at his Papa. Jaemin sat up and picked up the banana from the table. "What if Dad saw Jeno here?"

"Then tell him that he's just your best friend. He can tolerate that." Yuta peeled another banana for him and Jaemin gladly took it, finally having an appetite to eat. Yuta took the lunch box that Taeyong prepared from the other table and joined him in eating. "Just think of a better excuse to your Dad."

 

Both Yuta and Jaemin looked at the person who opened the room. Jaemin's eyes lit up when he saw his own boyfriend holding a rose for him and a basket of fruits. But before Jaemin could launch over Jeno, Taeyong entered the room with his hands on his chest.

"You three got some explaining to do." Jaemin, Jeno and even Yuta gulped at the serious and strict voice of the head of the family.

 

 


	21. It's Like A Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta got his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you all to know that I'm sorry that I couldn't update as soon as possible. I'm so busy from work but I'm trying my best to quench the Yutae thirst. :)

 

"Yuta.." Taeyong's deep and husky voice made Yuta shiver in fear. He knew that he's already in great danger once that his husband uses that kind of technique to make him feel weak and buttered up. Yuta didn't show him any signs of fear but he couldn't keep anything from him since he knew him so well whenever he's lying or not. That's maybe one of the disadvantage when you both love you so much. You can't lie to them...

Yuta gulped as many saliva as he can before he look at his husband's intense fiery eyes. Taeyong, on the other hand, isn't that much angry but he just want Yuta to spill the tea out from him first. "Yuta... please answer my question.." 

"W-what is it?" Yuta mentally cursed when he stuttered. Taeyong left a smirk and drew closer to his husband to scare him more. "Why did you hide Jeno and Jaemin's relationship from me?"

Yuta and Jaemin froze but not Jeno. Yuta and Jaemin exchanged glances to find some answer. The latter wanted to hide but Taeyong's glare to him made him even more scared than he already was. "T-Tae.. how d-did you know that?"

"Lets just say... you both aren't really that secretive at all. You two were talking at the dining table, forgetting that I'm the one who's cooking inside the house." Yuta gulped again and glanced at his son again to apologize. Jaemin couldn't do anything anyways so he decided to fuck it up and let fate do what he wants to do.

"I.. uh. didn't.. uh.."

"I'm mad, Yuta. I told you two that I hate it when you lie to me."

"Dad.. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! I asked Papa to keep it from you. Spare him. He didn't do anything wrong." Jaemin pleaded and Yuta thank Heavens that Taeyong let him go and walked towards his son. Before he could scold him, he looked at the teenager at his side and eyed him.

"So... Jeno.."

 

"Don't you dare scold my kid, hyung." Doyoung saved his son when he barged inside the room without knocking. Being a protective father he is, he hugged his son tightly away from Taeyong. The latter laughed like crazy and the four of them were so confused on what is inside Taeyong's mind right now.

"I'm not going to scold your son, Dons. How overprotective.." Doyoung gasped at the accusations. How dare this hyung call him overprotective?

"You talk like you aren't hyung, how ironic." Doyoung rolled his eyes while Jaemin, Jeno and Yuta watched the two bickering.

"But you're too dramatic."

"You're dramatic too, hyung. What are you saying? Sicheng even left the house because of your strict ass! You're scared that they'll grow up fast and won't be the same babies that you adored so much!" Jaemin, Jeno and Yuta snickered at Doyoung's response while Taeyong looked offended. He raised his hands up in defeat and faced Doyoung calmly. "But I told you.. I won't scold your child!"

"Then why are you so cold to Yuta hyung, my kid and even to Jaemin?"

"I'm just acting? Anyways, that's not important anymore. I'm here to tell you that I'm supporting their relationship and I wanna ask Jeno to take care of Jaemin for awhile cause I'm gonna scold my husband at our house.. like.. you know what I'm saying." Doyoung and Yuta's mouth dropped while the two teenagers blushed at what Taeyong meant by _scolding_. But atleast they can breathe normally now that they knew Taeyong's side. Jeno and Jaemin's relationship were officially legal now and they can't stop smiling like idiots. Doyoung watches the young couple's sweetness and smiled. _They looked like Yuta hyung and Taeyong hyung when they're still young._ He thought and reminisced the time when his Taeyong hyung was courting Yuta while feeding him with the food that he made by himself. They looked so sweet and precious like what he's looking at right now. 

 

 

 

"God... Taeyong.. that's so embarrassing!" Yuta hides his face with his hands but Taeyong removed it to kiss it instead.  They were walking on the hallway to take the elevator but Taeyong's words hinting with some sexual intentions lingers inside his head. "We're always embarrassing and I thought you're already used to it?"

"But not in front of our child! How could you!" He smacked his husband's arm and Taeyong giggled at his cuteness. "Stop acting like that or else I'm going to pin you inside that elevator."

"Shut it! That thing has a CCTV camera! Can't you wait?"

"It's your fault anyways. You hide something from me and now this serves as your punishment." Taeyong carried his husband on his shoulder with Yuta protesting using his arms and feet. A few people and patients in the hallway looked at them curiously and Yuta blushed even more when he noticed their reactions.

"TAEYONG! PUT ME DOWN!" Yuta was placed down once they entered the elevator. "THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING TAEYONG HOW COULD YOU!?"

"I told you, it's your own punishment to deal with it." Taeyong pushed Yuta to the walls of the elevator and smashed his lips on his husband's, savoring every taste of his tongue and saliva. Yuta looked up to see a camera inside, capturing their intimate moments inside. He broke the kiss and pushed his husband away, getting all shy again from what his husband is doing publicly.

"Taeyong.. there's a camera."

"So what? We can have a sex scandal here. That would be hot."

"Oh dear god, Taeyong... STOP!" Too late, Taeyong got his own ways to make Yuta suffer underneath him.

 

 

 


	22. The Time of Their Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Donghyuck's time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last. Is that okay with you, guys? :)

 

"Dad, where's Appa?" Donghyuck barged inside his fathers' room that made Jaehyun looked up from his laptop. He's been doing his work for two hours straight and glad that someone snapped him out. "Jaehyun lowered his eyeglass only to find his son's tears all over his cheeks."

"Are you crying, Donghyuck?" Donghyuck shook his head but Jaehyun is fast to place his laptop on the bed and pull his son to hug him. Donghyuck instantly leaned on his chest, silently sobbing with tears staining his father's shirt. "Did Mark hurt you?" Donghyuck shook his head and clutched his hands tightly on his father's shirt.

"Be honest with me, Hyuckie."

"I feel guilty, Dad." Jaehyun looked down and pecked his son's forehead. _At least, Donghyuck finally felt that_ , Jaehyun thought. He's been avoiding his Doyoung Appa ever since he found out about his relationship with Mark. "I... always avoid Appa even though it's not his fault."

"Then why are you avoiding him? I thought it's already clear to you that he's alright with your relationship with Mark?" Jaehyun brushed his son's hair up from his forehead and wiped his cheeks using his palms. Donghyuck might be a bit stubborn and mischievous but these actions from his father makes him feel tamed and loved. He's longing for that ever since and glad that he's already having it from his Dad, who rarely shows affections to his children.

"I... swear.. I tried to talk to him, Dad but I'm just so scared of what will happen to me and Mark hyung. Even Mark hyung asked me to introduce him to you guys but I don't know.. I'm just... scared." Jaehyun nods his head and urges his son to continue. "..I'm scared that maybe someday, Appa will realize that he really doesn't want Mark at all."

"Do you have any trust on your Appa or your boyfriend, in particular?"

"I do."

"Then, you don't have to be scared of anything. I know that your Appa will fully accept him as your boyfriend. Just let Mark introduce himself to him." Donghyuck nodded his head and pulled away from his father to smile at him. "Thanks Dad."

"You know that I'm always here, for you. Right?"

 

 

 

Doyoung goes home alone, leaving Jeno with Jaemin at the hospital. Jaemin will be discharge tomorrow so he doesn't have any worries that his son will not have enough sleep tonight. It's only one night and he just let them be together. He placed his bag on the couch, too tired to function and think straight. He walked to his and Jaehyun's shared room only to find his husband, humming a song to their son. Doyoung's heart melted at the scene since it's really rare to see Jaehyun like this. Jaehyun might be the cool father between the two them while it's Doyoung who's always been so affectionate to their sons.

When Jaehyun saw his husband's figure coming in, he stopped humming but he didn't stop brushing Donghyuck's hair and tapping his thigh.

"Jeno stayed at the hospital with Jaemin." Doyoung said and went straight to their bathroom to change. Jaehyun just continued to listen to his husband while putting Donghyuck to sleep. "I told him to stay there cause Jaemin needs him so much. Jeno then hugged me tight and thank me for finally accepting them together." 

"Then.. what do you feel now?" Jaehyun asked and Doyoung turned his head around. Jaehyun didn't expect to see the glow on his husband's face even though he's tired. "I feel so happy and relieved. I.. I don't know, Jae.. I'm speechless. Jeno finally trusts me."

"Guess you should do the same thing to this child. He's ranting about how scary you are to them both." Doyoung then looked at the sleeping Donghyuck and felt sorry to his youngest child. Jaehyun motioned him to come over and he did obliged. He crawled beside Donghyuck and held him closer to him. He leaned his head on his son's and kissed his forehead sweetly. Jaehyun watches his husband being so affectionate like he used to. He smiled at himself and followed his small family to dream land.

 

 

 

Donghyuck woke up feeling heavy from his back and his chest. When he opened his eyes, he saw his Dad's arm on his waist while his Appa is heavily snoring on his head. He wanted to escape from their grip but when he heard his Appa call his name, he wanted to stay like that forever. He felt so warm and loved by his parents and it's making him very comfortable. It's the first time to sleep and wake up like this and he wants to capture this moment in his mind forever.

"Hyuckie... Nono.." Doyoung mumbled and Donghyuck chuckled at the nicknames. He closed his eyes again to go back to his sleep when his Dad yawned, his morning breath also woke his Appa up.

"Good morning.." Jaehyun greeted and brushed the bangs out of Doyoung's eyes.

"Did you brushed your teeth? God, Jae.. you have a bad morning breath." Donghyuck wanted to laugh but he still keeps his eyes close and eavesdrop his parents' conversation.

"Is he awake now?" His Dad asked and brushed Donghyuck's hair too. "He isn't, I guess? You should prepare us some breakfast now."

"Why me?"

"Cause I told you to.. so get out!" Doyoung kicked his husband's butt and pushed him out of the room. He then goes back to the bed where Donghyuck is still eavesdropping and hugged his son tightly to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Hyuckie.. I really do. I just want the best for you and your brother." He kissed his son's forehead and to his surprise, Donghyuck's eyes flicked open.

"I love you too, Appa. I'm so sorry.." Doyoung's heart melted when Donghyuck left a kiss on his Appa's cheek. He hugged his baby so tightly and even tickled him on the bed. Donghyuck laughed so hard and aimed for a revenge against his Appa. Doyoung and Donghyuck were having the time of their lives when Jaehyun opened the door to call them for breakfast.

"You can continue that later but breakfast is ready and I'm sure you both are hungry."

 

 


	23. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

 

It turns out that Taeyong invited everyone for his and Yuta's wedding anniversary. Jaehyun and Taeyong were busy preparing the food that would fit for twenty two guests. Doyoung was tasked to set the tables and decorations while his and Taeyong's children were busy preparing for the party program. Jaemin planned to make a special number for his parents as they were busy preparing it inside his room.

It was kinda rush but Taeyong knew it's going to be a blast. He seeked helped from Sicheng to make this very special for Yuta. He asked Kun accompany Yuta for awhile to prepare his special gift for his husband.

"Is everything settled already?" Taeyong asked as he knocked on his youngest son's door.

"Dad! Just... go away!" He heard his son shout and Taeyong couldn't do anything but to follow him. Sicheng looked through his checklist to see if everything is in place. He checked the decorations that Doyoung made and glad that he's satisfied with the outcome. "Good job, Doyoung samcheon."

"Of course... making things like this is my specialty." Doyoung boasted and goes down from the ladder. Jaehyun then arrived at the dining room to place the hot pot on the table. He made three meals and Taeyong couldn't stop thanking the younger.

"Are we all ready? Kun texted me and they're about to go home." Sicheng slightly panicked and ran to check his brother's tasks.

 

 

 

 

"Where the hell are we, Kun?" Yuta eyed the surroundings and he's a bit confused on why did this guy brought him to his company. "Well.. uh... Sicheng told me to bring you here. He said he wants me to introduce you to my...uh.. dogs." Yuta raised his brow and gave a suspicious look to him.

"Oh, really? Nice excuse. Now.. bring me home!" Yuta stomped on the way back to Kun's car. The latter couldn't help but to text his boyfriend to warn him that his task is failing.

"...but.. what are your dog's breed?" Kun's mouth dropped.

 

 

 

 

The house is already full of guests. Some were Taeyong and Yuta's workmates while some were Jaemin and Sicheng's classmates. They are busy chatting and munching some prepared snacks by Taeyong and Jaehyun. When Sicheng got a message that they're coming home in five minutes, he quickly went to the small stage to gather up and instructed them his plans.

When they heard the car stopped in front of the house, all of the guests were seriously quiet and waiting for their attack. Once Yuta opened the door, he was startled at the greetings that the twenty people in front of him.

"SURPRISE!" They all greeted and threw confetti beside him.

"Wh-what?" Yuta stuttered.

"Congratulations on your anniversary with Dad!" Jaemin greeted and kissed his father. Sicheng stepped forward and hugged him tight. "I love you, Papa."

"Thank you.. but.. wait. I'm not going to celebrate mine and Taeyong's wedding anniversary without your father. Where is he?" He asked when he cannot spot his husband anywhere. He looked at his husband's best friend and Doyoung just shrugged his shoulders.

 

 

He screamed when someone covered his eyes from behind but relaxed when he can smell the familiar air freshener that his husband is always using inside their house. "Tae.." He removed his husband's hands and turned around to face him.

"Shh... I just want everyone to know how lucky I am to have you in my life." Yuta stood frozen when his husband kneeled in front of him. "Nakamoto Yuta, will you marry me... again?"

Everyone felt awe at the scene. Jaehyun wanted to scream from the pain that his husband is giving him on his hand. Jaemin and Jeno smiled at each other and intertwined their hands. Mark pulled Donghyuck closer to him while Sicheng received a sweet kiss from his boyfriend on his cheek.

"Tae.. you don't have to do this.."

"You don't want to get married with me again?" Taeyong sounded a bit disappointed which scares Yuta.

"No.. it's not that.. but.. Taeyong.. we're already married.." Yuta wanted to point out practically.

"Yukkuri... I know.. but I promised you before that I will give you the best wedding when time comes. We couldn't afford it before but now.. I saved enough money for this. It's time to fulfill my promise to you." He reasoned out and stood up. "So, do you still want to get married with me for the second time?"

"Of course.." Everyone cheered and watched the couple kiss.

 

 

 

"Tae... I also have a surprise for you." Yuta reaches for his hand and placed it on his abdomen. "I'm pregnant."

Taeyong stood frozen for a second. He then smirked and Yuta knew that smirking Taeyong isn't a good thing.

"From the elevator?" Yuta blushed and smacked his husband's arm. "Yes... yes.. from that fucking elevator and that scandal is viral now.. geez.. thanks to you, I'm popular!"

 

* * *

 

 

_Doyoung looked at his best friend who's busy fixing his own hair in front of the mirror. "Hyung... what if Jaehyun didn't really want this?" He heard this sentence for more than fifteen times already but Doyoung is too stubborn to sink every information inside his brain._

_"Do you think that Jaehyun will do that to you?" Taeyong said, getting annoyed._

_"I don't know. What if Jaehyun realized that I'm not going to be a good husband for him?" Taeyong had enough and walked beside his best friend to give him a hug. Doyoung needs it for now.... just in case that his best friend snap him out again._

_"Dons.. remember the time when Jaehyun is so persistent in courting you? Even though you're trying to avoid him, he keeps on asking for your attention and waited for you to be his boyfriend. Now that you're getting married with him, do you think he'll back down? No! Because you are his prize for being so persistent. He would love to be your husband, Dons." Taeyong can feel Doyoung relaxed. A knock from the door made them separate and become awkward again._

_"Are you ready, Dons?" Yuta peeked out from the door and the other nods his head. He looked back at Taeyong again and the latter nods his head._

 

 

 

_"Kim Doyoung, do you accept, Jung Jaehyun, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The celebrator turned to ask him. Jaehyun reached out for his hand and he can feel that it's getting cold. Jaehyun pulled it into his lips and kissed it. Doyoung looked at Jaehyun's eyes deeply and all he can ever see is his reflection. 'He would love to be your husband, Dons.' Taeyong's voice echoed inside his head._

_"I... do.."_

 

_"And now I pronounce you as husbands. You may kiss him now." The celebrator told Jaehyun and he didn't hesitate to cup his husband's cheeks to give him the sweetest and most memorable kiss that he could ever give. Everyone cheered for the new married couple. Doyoung looked at his husband's eyes again and by the looks of it, he's certainly very happy. He then realized, he actually loved the idea of marrying the man of his dreams._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me almost one month to update this one. I'm so sorry. :D  
> Thank you for reading this one. I'm going to miss this fic so much. T____T

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll update as soon as I can. :)
> 
> For more questions:  
> CuriousCat: [CuriousCat: Yutaerus](https://curiouscat.me/yutaerus)  
> Twitter:[Twitter: Yutaerus](https://twitter.com/yutaerus)


End file.
